Una vida junto a tí
by yumita
Summary: Akane llega a la preparatoria Funrinkan... Ahí conoce a un apuesto y fuerte joven, muy conocido por su hábilidad en las artes marciales: Ranma Saotome. Aunque, al principio no mostraban interés el uno del otro, poco a poco irá surgiendo el amor.
1. chapter 1

El ambiente en el salón de clases era todo un escándalo, y el maestro a duras penas se hacía escuchar ante semejante bullicio.

Sin embargo, la furia no tardó en transmitirse por su voz y a manifestarse a modo de sonrojo acentuado en todo su rostro.

El silencio, fue entonces rotundo. Algunos instantes de quietud, le bastaron al hombre para retomar la calma perdida.

**-Chicos...**-comienza a decir aliviado y en un tono moderado-** ... Hoy les llega una nueva compañera. Su nombre es Akane Tendo.**

La puerta corrediza se desliza emitiendo un rugido, dando paso a la figura de una joven de cabellos negros con todos azulados y una tierna mirada castaña.

El sonrojo acaparó las mejillas de la recién llegada al encontrarse con tantos ojos escudriñándola con curiosidad. Si bien pensó que el recibimiento sería parecido, no supo cómo contrarrestar los nervios y la vergüenza que la azotaron de pronto.

**-Acércate**- la invitó el maestro al percatarse de su momentánea inmovilidad.

Ella a pasos lentos e inseguros, caminó hasta quedar al lado del regordete maestro.

-**Akane viene desde China. Espero que sean muy amables con ella -** seguidamente paseó la mirada por la clase- **Ahí, siéntate al lado de Kuonji.**

Una joven de larga cabellera castaña alzó el brazo y le apuntó al puesto vacío junto a ella.

Traga con dificultad y acata la orden de dirigirse al pupitre asignado, aliviada de abandonar el puesto delante de la clase.

Apenas hubo instalándose en el sitio, es que percibió la insistencia visual de su compañera.

Le correspondió la mirada y le sonrió con incomodidad. La sociabilidad nunca fue su fuerte y ha raíz de ello es que se sentía desprotegida e insegura ante esta joven de curiosidad desbordante.

-**Así que vienes de China…**-le habló Ukyo esbozando una sonrisa amable.

-**Sí... ¿Kuonji?** - le dijo ya sin verla, extrayendo de su mochila el libro de clases para buscar la página indicada por el maestro.

-**Ukyo Kuonji, un placer** - le dijo imitándola, y agregó seguidamente- **Aunque es extraño. Tu nombre es japonés.**

**-Yo soy de aquí, pero cuándo era muy pequeña mi familia se mudó a China por cuestión de trabajo y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo** - explicó Akane y agregó nostálgica-** Ahora todo está muy cambiado a la última vez que estuve aquí.**

**-Claro...** - contestó la otra chica, e insistió- **pero, cuéntame más sobre ti, ¿En qué trabaja tu padre?** - al recibir una extraña mirada por parte de su compañera, agregó en su defensa- **Es que soy algo curiosa.**

Su padre. Sintió una punzada en el pecho nada más pensar en él, sin embargo le esbozó una sonrisa, después de todo aquella chica de amable faz no requiere conocer sus conflictos familiares...

**-Pues, mi padre es dueño de un Dojo aquí-** explicó serena, encogiéndose en el asiento.

Vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo, la mueca de desagrado trazarle en las facciones de Kuonji y esto la chica no lo soportó. Tanto así que el impulso obró nuevamente por ella y confeso:

-**Crecí en un ambiente de artes marciales, y al final me terminaron gustando** - con sequedad.

Tal si hubiera ofendida, reaccionó la del cabello castaño.

-**Pero eso no debiera gustarle a una chica** - le dice a modo de regaño.

Aquella frase la había oído tantas veces con anterioridad, que ya se le había hecho costumbre. Debido a esto cualquier reacción quedó reprimida, mientras que en lo más hondo de ella una herida sin sanar había sido tocada.

-**Ya lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga... -** comentó con pesar y a la vez una indiferencia que es esmeró en demostrar. Seguidamente, con todo el orgullo y dignidad que la chica Tendo pudiese acarrear; el dolor reflejado en los ojos se traspasó al tono de voz con que expuso lo siguiente: **- ¿Y ahora qué, Ukyo? ¿Le vas a decir a todos que practico artes marciales? ...** -la sonrisa sarcástica se esbozó**- tengo experiencia con esta clase de situaciones**.

Antes de que la respuesta le fuera dada, Akane volvió la vista al pizarrón.

Sí que era imprudente y una impulsiva sin remedio. Debía estar habituada ya a esas muecas, a la perplejidad ofensiva.

No es que deseara que su presente se tiñera con los mismos colores que su pasado cuando su secreto se hubo descubierto y le trajo consecuencias insostenibles, pero la rabia desmedida habló por ella silenciando lo que hubiera sido más conveniente.

Se muerde el labio inferior, al considerarse estúpida.

-**No le diré a nadie**- contestó Ukyo tras un rato de silencio. Se había enderezado en su sitio-** No te preocupes por eso.**

Le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada. A pesar de la gratitud que pudo expresar, en el fondo tenía sus dudas...

Sin embargo al volver su atención al frente, se supo sorprendida por una furibunda mirada y las siguientes palabras oídas impidieron que de ella surgiese cualquier respuesta que pudo haber entregado.

Las dos jóvenes permanecían recargados contra la pared y portando cada una un balde de agua fría.

-**No puedo creerlo -** masculla la castaña, visiblemente fastidiada- **Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo como esto**.

Su acompañante se encoge de hombros y señala:

-**No es para tanto...-** restando importante al asunto.

El suspiro de frustración que expulsó su compañera, le hizo entender que ambas poseían distintos conceptos referentes a la situación.

Tendo pensó que tal vez la chica fuera de aquellas alumnas de intachable registro, y puede que para ella esta sanción fuera un hecho 'terrible'. Sintiéndose culpable a medias, vuelve a hablar:

-**Después podemos decirle al maestro que fue mi culpa y ya.**

La castaña con ambas cejas alzadas en genuina muestra de asombro, voltea a mirar a Akane, hallando una sonrisa conciliadora que bien supo apreciar.

Iba a responder cuando cierto sensor en ella pareció activarse y por inercia desvió su percepción al par de jóvenes que aparecen a un costado del pasillo platicando entre sí.

Instantáneamente una expresión maravillada hizo de las suyas, y todo el cosquilleo impulsó a apretarle el brazo a su acompañante con tal de mantener bajo control sus desequilibradas emociones.

**-Hey!**- frunce el ceño la peliazul, ante el agarre, y iba a seguir reclamándole cuando halló interesante el asociar semejante muestra de emoción con lo que apuntaban sus ojos claros.

Una sonrisa traviesa fue esbozada por Tendo quién preguntó en un tono bajo debido a la cercanía cada vez más próxima de los aparecidos.

**-¿Cuál?...**

-**El de la izquierda.**

Desvía entonces su atención al indicado y una ceja se le enarcó al descubrir su propia incomprensión.

**Es precioso…** - susurra y como si estuviera rezando, continúa-** Se acercan, quiero que me salude. Por favor quiero que me salude, o al menos que me mire… Tal vez este sea mi día..**.

La pareció graciosa la escena, sin embargo no hizo lo propio por demostrarlo, y en su lugar comenta con toda calma:

-**¿A sí? Yo no le veo nada de especial.**

El par de estudiantes atraviesan el pasillo, sumidos en su plática sin prestar la más mínima atención al par de jóvenes.

El desplante que recibió la castaña fue duro. Había reunido nuevamente su esperanza en vano.

Sus ojos soñadores midieron cada paso que dio, chequearon cada parte de él y la visión que recibió le alocó el corazón frenéticamente.

Cada vez se percibe más atraída, y así mismo, el rechazo se vuelve más intenso... y es que ni siquiera puede calificarse de rechazo, porque resulta que el sujeto al que tanto añora ignora por completo su existencia, siendo ésta la fuente inevitable de su rechazo.

-**No sé porque me hago tantas ilusiones**- comenta Ukyo en cuánto los dos jóvenes hubieron desaparecido al doblar en una esquina.

Y en esto, se manifestó la tardía reacción a las palabras que guarecidas quedaron en su consciente.

**-¡¿Que dices?**- se exalta volviendo su atención a su compañera, y al ver en ella la incomprensión misma trazarse en sus facciones, le informa- **Se llama Ranma Saotome, es el chico más popular de la preparatoria y tu dices que no le ves nada de especial… Es el mejor, práctica artes marciales, es lejos el más atractivo de la preparatoria y es un año mayor que nosotras… Pero, él sólo le presta atención a las chicas igual de populares que él. Es por eso que no debo hacerme ilusiones… Si vieras las chicas con las que ha estado, parecen unas modelos, ¿Cómo se va a fijar en mí?...**

La declaración le llegó hasta lo más profundo a su receptora. Pudo captar entonces cuán monumental es el complejo de inferioridad que recae en su compañera, y si es que instantes antes contempló la escena con infinita gracia, ésta se evaporó al percibir el daño.

**-Ukyo, tranquila. Tú eres muy bonita y simpática, no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie -** le dice en un tono sutil.

Una sonrisa forzada fue su respuesta.

Su frente choca con el hombro de su compañera,y al instante, su cuerpo es acogido entre sus brazos.

**-No más que un tonto. Él se lo pierde, Ukyo** - le susurra, acariciando con cariño los cabellos castaños de ella.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

La hora del receso había llegado, y como es sabido, la aglomeración de estudiantes por los pasillos brinda un escándalo de gritos y pláticas varias.

Tres chicas acudieron a Ukyo, para saludarla luego al unísono.

-**Ukyo, ¿Te vienes con nosotras?**

Al parecer, las recién llegadas habían pasado por alto la presencia de la chica a unos pasos de la castaña, que aguardaba un tanto incómoda el momento en que Ukyo le dirigiera la atención visual para pronunciar:

**-Esto... No te preocupes por mí Ukyo, vete con tus amigas. Estaré bien-** dice, negando con las manos nerviosamente.

**-¿Por qué no te juntas con nosotras?-** inquiere la castaña **-Estoy segura que a mis amigas no les molestará, ¿Verdad?**- y desvía su atención a las tres jóvenes delante suyo.

Tras la aceptación y las presentaciones debidas, las cinco jóvenes se acomodaron al pie de un árbol de la inmensa área verde que adorna las cercanías de la cancha.

Ahí, aunque era posible platicar cómodamente y la naturaleza viva inspiraba una paz difícil de hallar en cualquier sitio.

O al menos... fue esa la primera impresión de Tendo, pero fue ésta formulada antes de que plática tuviera lugar.

Y lo cierto es que la incomodidad ahora no puede ser mayor.

-**¡Mira a ese! Tiene una cara de esas que sólo una madre puede amar**- bromeó Ukyo, apuntando a uno de los estudiantes que desdichadamente se cruzó por su visión.

Akane permanecía inmune a semejantes chistes, a la vez que el resto reía con entusiasmo.

Al ser su imperturbable seriedad un hecho evidente, se le interrogó el por qué no participaba,y se le dijo además que no fuera tímida.

La aludida se encoge de hombros y frunce los labios, sin darle mayor importancia ni a lo que se trata, ni a las miradas curiosas que posaron sobre ella con inquietud.

Ukyo, considerando la oportunidad perfecta de hacer hablar a la chica, comenta abiertamente tal si lo proclamara:

-**¿Adivinen quién es la primera chica a la que no le atrae el gran Ranma Saotome?** - para seguidamente apuntarla.

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para la inmiscuida, sin embargo, arrugó su nariz y vuelve a encogerse de hombros mientras los comentarios sorprendidos de indignadas jóvenes se fueron hilando, uno tras otro en el afán de destruir su obcecado mutismo.

Ohh sí , y es que el tal Saotome no puede recibir mayores halagos, y la interrogante que le surgió de pronto la impulsaró a buscarlo con la mirada, hallándolo finalmente a unos metros de ella, apoyado en los soportes de una fuente entorno a dos exuberantes féminas y otro chico, a quién identificó achicando un poco la mirada para entonces descubrir donde antes le había visto: Era el chico con que Saotome se paseó por el pasillo a temprana hora.

Jugueteaba con una botella de agua que traspasaba de una mano a la otra, a la vez que reía con despreocupación.

-**Akane, míralo...** - y lo apunta Kisha, para luego ver a la chica Tendo con el fastidio deformar sus facciones -** Es decir, ¿Quién demonios eres? -**

La ofendida le dedicó una mirada peligrosamente entrecerrada, haciendo obvio que el insulto había sido recibido de la peor manera.

**-Otra vez acompañado de esas… Miserables-** lanza Ukyo con el rencor exteriorizándose libremente**-¡Mírenlas! Son perfectas, cutis perfecto, ojos perfectos... Cómo las envidio.**

**-No se olviden que es Ranma Saotome quién está con ellas** - habla Lu quién añade-** Él siempre está rodeado de chicas como esas.**

La peliazul adquiriendo entonces el valor necesario para recibir las consecuencias, se digna a dirigir la palabra finalmente:

-**No sé qué tanto le ven, de verdad. Es sólo un chico como cualquier otro.**

**-¿A sí? Pues, si es como cualquier otro. Anda y háblale**- la retó Ukyo esbozando una sonrisa.

Sí, estaba firmemente preparada para las consecuencias, ¡en cuánto éstas fueran argumentos verbales que contradigan su aseveración! , pero nunca imaginó que la respuesta sería tal ...

**-¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera lo conozco, es ridículo-** contesta la aludida con el ceño fruncido.

-**¡Vamos Akane! ¿No dijiste que era un chico cualquiera?** - le dice Mei esbozando una burlona sonrisa que calló para siempre los siguientes reclamos, y cuánto más lo siguiente que oyó:

-**¡Akane, eres una cobarde!**

¡Ahh no! eso sí que no. Es Akane Tendo, a fin de cuentas, una chica de honor y de orgullo.

**-¡Esta bien! Iré si tanto quieren que vaya, les demostraré que ese hombre es sólo otro más del montón-** y tras asegurar esto se levanta del pasto, observando a lo lejos las figuras de este grupo previamente señalado desenvolverse en su ambiente social.

Así, a pasos firmes, seguros y pesados, tal vez más de la cuenta, se dirige a donde el desafío le indicó.

Maldice internamente a ambos bandos, es decir, al grupo de cotorras que deja atrás y al grupo al que se aproxima paso a paso, por ser su sola presencia -o más bien, el efecto que amana- la culpable de su actual estado.

Furibunda a más no poder, con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretados se pregunta en qué diantres vino a meterse.

Un reto es un reto, y ella, siendo una Tendo, nunca lo evadiría. He ahí que contradice a su consciencia y lo que algunos denominan como 'sentido común', para dejarse guiar a lo peligroso, a un mal innecesario que bien puede evitarse agachando la cara y acogiéndolo todo como una broma mal elaborada.

Ohh... sí, maldita furia ésta que la corroe, que la ciega y no le permite vislumbrar claridad alguna de lo conveniente. Como es tan usual en ella.

Llega y le cede a sus manos el entero dominio...

Separa brusca y súbitamente a las dos mujeres para quedar frente al ojiazul. Poca atención prestó a las muecas de desagrado de ellas, tampoco en el gesto de genuina sorpresa en las facciones del moreno.

Se fijó sí en la neutralidad indiferente con que fue recibida por el Saotome. Aquella expresión no le supo bien, y una vez más se preguntó internamente qué tanto veían todas en este joven de tan petulante actitud.

Sí, admitió en el instante mismo que tiene su atractivo, notando cuán bien contrasta el color gris de sus ojos con la negrura total de sus cabellos; sin embargo, a juzgar por la apatía con que era observada -refiriéndose expresamente a la proveniente de él- adivinó que no ha de ser un sujeto de la más pura benevolencia.

**-¡¿Qué quieres, niña?! -** le pregunta de súbito y en un tono golpeado que molestó a la inesperada chica.

Claro, es algo que cualquiera preguntaría en cuánto un completo desconocido llegase tan bruscamente como lo hizo ella, pero ¿A qué se debía semejante impertinencia suya en tratarlo como a un estropajo en el primero intercambio de palabras?. Saotome, definitivamente, desconoce el término 'decencia verbal'...¡OHH! , y para eso es que estaba ella: Para enseñarle lo que es educación.

Y ha raíz de un impulso, ¡o lo que diantres fuera! , se permitió guiar por la furia que la azotó de pronto con más fuerza que antes, y le arrebató en un movimiento rápido e imprevisto la botella que el hombre sostenía, al parecer, sin mucha atención.

La arrojó lejos, vertiéndose en el aire su contenido líquido terminando por convertirse en manchas en el pavimento.

Al parecer las emociones se vuelven un tanto contagiosas en cuánto se revelan, sobretodo la ira.

**-¡¿Quién rayos te crees para hacer eso?!-** la increpa prepotente, fulminándola con la mirada.

Akane aprieta sus labios. Ranma respira hondo antes de continuar:

-**enserio niña, si lo que querías era ver qué tan lejos puedes lanzar una botella ya lo hiciste, ahora vete con tus muñecas. Estoy ocupado** - y realiza con la mano un gesto.

Y esto último desarmó por completo el escaso auto-control con que contaba.

Los insultos se le cruzaban por la mente uno tras otro y sintió el inmenso deseo de soltarlos todos de una vez que de ella no salió palabra alguna, y fue este mismo silencio el que terminó por hundirla, porque las otras, oliendo una verdadera oportunidad fueron más hábiles e intervinieron:

-**¡Ya lo oíste! Vete niña, estorbas -** exclama la exuberante mujer peculiares cabellos.

**-Ay.. Shampoo, no pierdas el tiempo hablando con la gentuza**- dice la otra con los aires de superioridad subidos al máximo.

**-Mi queridísima primita Kodachi, tiene razón. Tú no vales la pena-** comenta Shampoo por su parte, y con desdén la recorre con la vista de arriba a abajo recalcando lo dicho con el gesto más desagradable que pudo exteriorizar- **¿Tu que crees Ryoga?**- se dirige al otro individuo, quién reconociendo la mala intención impresa, no supo cómo responder.

**-Sí, Ryoga, ¿Tú qué piensas?** - le anima Saotome luciendo una sonrisa perversa. Bien conoce el pasivo temperamento que acompaña a la gentileza y bondad con que está conformada su personalidad introvertida.

Supo leer en las pupilas de las dos malvadas mujeres la amenaza misma. Traga con dificultad y contesta:

-**Sí...claro, como digan -** sin mucho interés, y vuelve a dirigir la mirada a la que calificara internamente de 'desdichada chica'.

La humillación golpeó su orgullo.

Ante todo, ella se lo buscó. Gracias a su impertinencia y su impulsividad, siente el peso total de mal rato que pasa.

Tiene los pies sembrados al suelo y tal parece que su voz perdió sonido.

-**Oye niña, si querías que te mirara, te hablara, ya lo has conseguido, hasta me has quitado tiempo. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Un autógrafo?**- le dice Saotome en el usual tono altanero que tanto suele emplear.

¡Ya basta!

Tocó el límite. Olvidó por completo cuán desgastado tenía el ánimo, recobró fuerzas y encaró a los presentes que osaron humillarla, no en vano ella es Akane Tendo.

-**¡Escúchame bien gran pedazo de IDIOTA! ¡Para mí no eres más que cualquier otro chico de la escuela, vales igual que todos los otros! ¡No sólo porque tengas unos lindos ojos y un bonito cabello, tienes derecho a tratar así a las personas! ¡Y no soy tan menor que tú, sólo un año así que no me vengas a tratar de 'niña' porque eso no se lo aguanto a nadie, mucho menos a ti! ¡MUÉRETE! Y en cuanto a ustedes...-**desvía la mirada con peligrosa lentitud al par de féminas de perpleja reacción, continúa- **Par de regaladas, les daré un consejo... Si quieren importarles de verdad a un hombre no se entreguen a cualquiera y es que tiene unas caras de prostituta que no se las compra nadie. Bien, ya me voy… Fue un placer tener esta 'amena' charla, tal vez algún otro día podamos repetirla-** y decoró su frase al final con una sonrisa de gusto y apresurada dedicó una despedida exageradamente cordial, antes de partir por donde vino con cierta prisa.

En mutismo absoluto quedaron.

La extrañeza y la sorpresa, fueron quizás los detonantes para que ninguno de los presentes hiciera lo propio por alcanzarla y devolverle los insultos.

-**¡Vaya, es la primera que te habla de esa forma!**- exclama Ryoga, reaccionando primero, dirigiendo pasmado su visión a Saotome quién con un semblante serio se queda divisando a la figura de la rabiosa chica alejarse de a poco.

-**¡Cómo se atreve!** - exclama Shampoo y al avanzar para darle su merecido a la chiquilla, la mano de su prima la sujeta por la muñeca y de un brusco tirón la trae de regreso.

-**No pierdas el tiempo con esa chica, Shampoo. No vale la pena** - le dice con desaprobación-** No es más que una salvaje.**

-**Y que lo digas**- responde Shampoo entre dientes, acercándose al hombre de imperturbable expresión y le aseguró sutilmente -** No te preocupes cariño, esa tonta no volverá a fastidiarte nunca.**

**-Un marimacho sin remedio-** aporta Kodachi, quién al igual que el joven Saotome, la divisa reincorporarse al grupo de amigas que antes había dejado atrás.

La mujer de tez pálida y claro mirar alza ambas cejas a la vez que indica: **-...y es amiga de Ukyo.**

Transcurrieron algunos instantes de vago silencio.

El único que salió ileso de la situación fue Ryoga, quién escondiendo la inmensa gracia que le causó todo el asunto, intenta adivinar aquello que cruza por la mente de su antiguo camarada. Y es que, a juzgar por la intensidad de su semblante, bien puede intuir que el individuo se sabe hasta en cierto grado humillado y pisoteado, y esto sí que es una novedad para él.

Seguramente, se siente herido aunque no lo demuestre, en su orgullo tan querido.

Pronto las dudas fueron disipadas, porque Saotome le dio a conocer parte de sus emociones en la siguiente oración:

**-Así que te Ukyo, ¡¿eh? Acercarme a Ukyo no será un problema para mí. Así tal vez... me pueda llegar a acercar a esa chica... **

La joven de descendencia china, abre sus ojos a más no poder y exclama con indignación.

**-¡¿Para qué quieres acercarte a esa chica, Ranma?! **

**-No sé, así tal vez pueda hacer que se trague sus palabras...**- pronuncia con malicia, sin abandonar la imagen de la acosada chica.

Ryoga, guardando silencio, realiza sus conjeturas propias y a sí mismo se da explicaciones.

Tanto conoce al sujeto de coleta, que puede jurar con toda seguridad de que su apenas trazado plan apunta a cuán dañado tiene el ego.

-_"Pobre chica"-_ le fue inevitable pensar, enfocando con solidario pesar a la joven hallándose con los suyos a unos metros de distancia.

Continuará...


	3. chapter 3

Inconscientemente, la escena se seguía repasando, así como las emociones sufridas causando el mismo efecto vez tras vez.

Akane se concibe como una completa insensata, y el bochorno la sumerge en los malos pensamientos que, seguro, tienen de ella.

Si ha sido educada como corresponde, ...o al menos, se hizo el esfuerzo, ¿Por qué tiene tanta facilidad por sacar a relucir semejante furibunda vulgaridad?

Y es que la furia habló y actuó por ella, siendo la voz de su consciencia nuevamente ignorada.

Pero es que todo se salió de control. Para empezar porque ella nunca evadiría un reto, sin importar de quién viniera; pero aún teniendo esto claro, haya lo acontecido todavía como un hecho injustificable.

Ahh... sólo ansía que el fantasma de su madre no le ha tocado de ángel guardián porque de haber presenciado escena semejante, de seguro ya abandonó el puesto y se marchó al cielo para encomendar a otro ser celestial la dura tarea velar por ella.

Respira profundamente en busca del sosiego perdido, pero por más que quisiera olvidar lo pasado, éste seguía repitiéndose en su mente seguramente por las profundas huellas dejadas en ella.

Aunque debe reconocer, sólo para sí, que así como se haya avergonzada igualmente se siente dolida. Es una chica, a fin de cuentas, algo temperamental, pero una chica y como tal posee muy dentro suyo un corazón sensible y vulnerable, por esto es que la humillación vivida continúa disminuyéndola en toda su esencia.

Desvía la mirada de la pizarra para encontrarse con que la chica a su lado dormía plácidamente con sus brazos haciendo de su almohada y su rostro oculto entre ellos.

¿Cómo es posible que durmiera en plena clase? , bueno... no es como si ella prestara exclusiva atención, pero al menos no duerme.

Hasta que la campana se dejó oír anunciando la hora de almorzar.

**-Al fin -** soltó esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguidamente estira su brazo hasta alcanzar a la chica a su lado para mecerla y así retornara al presente.

Soñolienta, Kuonji se irguió de a poco y se estiró disimuladamente.

**-¿Ya terminó la clase?-** dice refregándose el ojo derecho.

Un asentimiento de cabeza le bastó.

* * *

Las cinco jóvenes se encontraban sentadas entorno a la mesa redonda del comedor.

Tendo oía cómo estaban distribuidos los grupos de alumnos según su indumentaria o sus aficiones.

Algo llamó su atención y era la mesa un poco más apartada del resto, todavía vacía aguardaba ser ocupada. La pregunta le quedó atorada en la garganta al descubrir qué personajes se encaminaban a ésta y hacían uso de ella.

-**¿Qué se creen sentándose apartados?** - suelta la chica de pronto- **Ni que tuviéramos alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo así.**

Pudo notar las desaprobación en las miradas de sus compañeras, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Y esto dio rienda suelta a que las chicas hablaran de su tema preferido: El grupito de Saotome.

Le cosquillean las manos y le tiembla algo dentro de ella, mientras oye a las chicas en su plática entusiasmada. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el receso vuelve a tomar forma; traga con dificultad al concebir de insoportable el que su mente insistiera en torturarla.

Se ve obligada a beber un poco de jugo, y aunque el almuerzo preparado por su hermana mayor lucía sabroso, el apetito se le había ido.

Y en eso estaba cuando oyó mencionar otros nombres, que la hicieron expresar su extrañeza y preguntar:

**-¿Ryoga? ...** - frunce el ceño.

-**Ryoga es el chico del colmillo. Es bastante guapo pero, no tanto como Ranma a mi parecer-** es Lu quién le responde, echando un nuevo vistazo a quiénes protagonizan su charla.

Inevitable le fue dirigir -como las demás- la vista al recién mencionado. Le parecía un hombre, al menos, amable.

**-Él me agrada** - revela, y ante esto, sus acompañantes le dirigieron curiosas sus miradas, la chica se encoge de hombros y añade- Fue el único que no me ofendió ni nada. Parece tímido.

-**Es cierto...** -comienza a hablar Kisha torciendo los labios- **Tal vez por eso es que su antigua novia lo dejó.**

El ¿Qué tiene de malo ser tímido? prefirió guardárselo.

A duras penas Akane cogió los palillos y con éstos una porción de arroz que se llevó a la boca.

-**Bien, supongo que ahora sí deberíamos asumir que Saotome no nos hablará** - comenta Lu.

Las cuatro chicas se vieron entre sí para luego enfocar a Tendo con un mensaje claro e implícito dado en sus miradas.

La aludida, dándose por enterada, ve uno a uno los rostros de sus compañeras. Deja los palillos sobre la esa y traga no sin cierta dificultad, el arroz que había estado masticando.

Se aclara la garganta y confiesa:

-**¿Saben? Me siento tan… Avergonzada.**

**-¿Avergonzada?**- pronunciaron las cuatro al unísono. Claramente aquella respuesta no se la esperaban, y cuánto más se sorprendieron al oírla declarar lo siguiente:

-**Sí...Me arrepiento de haberme comportado de esa manera. Después de haberlo pensado mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que hice, lo hice nada más que para mostrarle a ese chico que no todas las chicas están rendidas a sus pies, creo que lo hice por muchas razones, en fin. Aún así supongo que no debí haber reaccionado de esa forma.**

Apenas hubo terminado, es que los rostros que componen su circulo social se iluminaron, por ello es que creó conveniente agregar cuanto antes:

-Sin embargo, ese estúpido me trató muy mal después, eso sin contar todo lo que me dijeron esas…. Esas… ESAS, así que no pretendan que le pida perdón y que me haga amiga de él para que ustedes le puedan conocer.

Lo siguiente era tan predecible. Si, esas chiquillas pidiéndole... no, no...suplicándole que pidiera perdón...

¡Ja! y pasar por alto sus injurias?; a fin de cuentas, también ella resultó emocionalmente dañada.

-No pierdan su tiempo, Akane no lo hará…- expresó Ukyo con recelo al manifiesto y esto la chica Tendo lo notó.

Se las arregló, sin embargo, para desviar el tema de sus cauces.

* * *

Hace tiempo, cuando vivía en un entorno violento, se juró a sí mismo que nunca amaría.

Le bastó dar un visto con su inocente mirar de niño para darse cuenta que el amor daña y que es el desespero su esencia.

La niñez se ahogó entre llantos de soledad y de incomprensión. A escondidas oía sus discusiones, sus gritos; luego, mamá lloraba y su padre se marchaba para no llegar hasta altas horas ... si es que llegaba.

Él no supo como consolar, sólo presenciaba... y en silencio también sufría por el desgaste evidente de su familia.

Y creció concibiendo al amor como algo peligroso, algo que se debiera evitar a toda costa. Siendo la definición tan clara y precisa, que no escatimó en construir una coraza indestructible.

Su personalidad, su verdadera esencia quedó sellada para siempre junto con los recuerdos.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo la extraña chica que apareciera frente a él en el receso trajo a él una melancolía profunda e inexplicable ...

-**¿Ranma, me estás escuchando?-** le pregunta Shampoo enfadada porque hacía rato que venía hablándole y el individuo de coleta no parece interesarse mucho en lo que dice- **¡Ranma!**

Kodachi un tanto anonadada por la actitud tan peculiar de su compañero, busca con la mirada aquello que lo distrae y la imagen con que se topó fue el motivo de una sonrisa maliciosa.

-**¡Vaya! Pero, sí es la marimacho.**

-**¿Qué?**- parpadea consecutivamente la otra joven, fijándose a donde Kodachi dirige la mirada -**Ah... es cierto ...** -entonces, se percató:** ¡Ranma! ¡¿Por qué la estás mirando tanto?! Le prestas más atención a esa tonta que a mí.**

Al oír esto, Ranma abandona sus cavilaciones y la mira con una sonrisa ladeada ...

**-Shampoo, sabes que no es cierto. Te amo mucho, cariño, creo que ya te lo he demostrado...** - insinuó con una voz sutil, cariñosa- **No tienes por qué ponerte celosa y menos de ella.**

Si un término calzara perfecto con Saotome, este sería el siguiente: 'Manipulador'. Y es que claro, conoce cuánto dominio es capaz de ejercer con el tacto y la palabrería adecuada.

Llena su pecho de pura satisfacción al saber su objetivo cumplido, porque le dedica su entero mutismo y una sonrisa dulce, dando a entender que cumplió como es debido.

Pero a la otra mujer, había oído y observado la escena con un disimulado asco.

Sí... asco. Aquel ser, al que proclama internamente como suyo, le entrega el cariño a la persona equivocada y esto Kodachi lo tiene muy presente.

Después de todo, había sido ella, Kodachi, quién cierta noche había arribado a su habitación, burlando cualquier seguridad de su domicilio y sorprendiendo al propietario; lo sedujo y la verdad no hizo falta demasiada insistencia, porque el hombre había sucumbido apenas comprender sus intenciones.

Ahh... esa noche, rememorarla cada día para que ningún detalle por ínfimo que sea, le fuera olvidado. Recordar cómo sus candentes manos se pasearon sin pudor alguno por su piel expuesta sólo para él, a qué saben sus besos desenfrenados y el ardor de su mirada cuando el fuego le incinera el pleno control sobre sí.

Por supuesto, que los recuerdos de aquella noche era un secreto entre ambos. Así se lo prometió antes de marcharse y lo ha cumplido... al menos hasta ahora.

-**¿Y que es lo que tienes preparado para ella?-** pregunta Kodachi queriendo quebrar cuánto antes el contacto visual entre la pareja.

Ranma se acomoda en el sitio y con un brillo perverso cruzando su claro mirar, expone cauteloso.

-**Voy a hacerme novio de Ukyo…**

-**¡¿Qué?!** - se exaltó Shampoo,

El individuo de coleta, en un tono ahora cansino se apresura a apaciguar a la escandalosa joven.

-**No cariño, espera...** - y cierra con fuerza sus ojos acudiendo a la escasa paciencia que posee, y se explica:-**Voy a hacerme novio de ella, para que así me la presente. Entonces la voy a seducir, y arreglaré algo para que Ukyo nos atrape...**

-**Ohh, ya comprendo** - asiente Kodachi, muy a gusto con la idea-** Akane quedará de puta delante de todos.**

Ryoga que había estado al pendiente de la conversación, quiso intervenir, pero el ojiazul se le adelantó:

-**Y haré que se enamore de mí. A ver si sigue pensando de mí que soy igual a todos...**

Nadie acogió semejantes palabras del mismo modo en que lo hizo Ryoga, quién venía oyendo la plática desarrollarse con sumo interés.

Niega con la cabeza disimuladamente, y es que sabe cuánto dolor alberga su camarada. Suavemente, le pregunta:

-**¿Y qué tal si te enamoras tú, Ranma?**

Inmediatamente las dos féminas se alertaron.

Saotome sonríe y responde con toda seguridad:

-**Yo NUNCA, hermano, NUNCA me voy a enamorar.**

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

No le fue demasiado complicado alcanzar sus objetivos. En cuestión de un par de semanas estos se concretaron.

Sí... dos largas semanas, un plazo bastante óptimo cabe mencionar.

Dos semanas desde aquella tarde en que arribara al salón donde sabía que la hallaría; él luciendo su sonrisa ladeada y viéndola con un interés brillando en el claro de sus ojos grises, en un despliegue único de encanto y precisión.

Nunca le ha resultado complicado manipular el corazón femenil a su favor. Ha ido adquiriendo trucos a lo largo de su vida y a base de experiencias... aunque esta vez no le hizo falta ocupar todos sus métodos, porque la chica enseguida se mostró gustosa con su presencia y con sus muestras de interés.

Después de todo tenía razón, su intuición nuevamente no se equivocó y es que estaba seguro de que esta chica en particular no le sería esquiva, que en cuestión de tiempo accedería a su petición sin pensarlo demasiado, y que por ende, se cegaría enteramente ante lo extraño del asunto...

Extraño por lo repentino de las circunstancias, sin embargo, la pobre chica no lo notó...

La debilidad humana es increíble, y esta debilidad se reduce a un solo término: Amor.

Es indudable que dicha emoción impulsa al ser a confiar y depender de otro con toda ingenuidad e inocencia, acentuando con creces sus cualidades y aún teniendo presente sus defectos, se esmera por pasarlos por alto y a perdonarlos cuando éstos le jueguen en contra, porque a fin de cuentas, el amor lo puede todo... ¿no?.

¡JA! Tonta e ilusa chiquilla, aquella que de pie frente a él le observa con ojos engrandecidos por la sorpresa, ojos brillantes que demuestran cuánta emoción alberga.

Sí... tal y como lo pensó, no significó un gran esfuerzo ni un desgaste a su paciencia. La chica se dejó arrastrar sin más por lo que siente, y le entrega su corazón sin medida.

Un poco mal admite que se siente al respecto, pero echa a un lado la culpa al recordar que ya tiene clara su meta, y él, como todo un Saotome, NUNCA retrocede.

Se vio envuelto por unos brazos delgados y él envuelve a su vez el cuerpo esbelto al que pertenecen dichas extremidades, pensando en que la patética actuación debe finalizar YA.

La oye confesar que le ha gustado desde siempre y que esto es 'como un sueño hecho realidad'.

Reprimió justo a tiempo las ganas de romper en carcajadas estrepitosas ante semejante disparate dicho tan cariñosamente, pero se limita a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa burlona y a apretarla un poco más contra sí, sintiéndose libre de gesticular lo que le de la gana porque ella no alcanza a verlo.

Mientras la castaña continúa desahogando su dicha; divisa por medio de la ventana que da al pasillo, a la joven peliazul desde su pupitre viendo fijamente la escena con molestia y desconfianza, tal y como lo ha estado viendo desde hace dos semanas.

El hombre se siente de pronto asfixiado por la situación, y separa a la chica de sí a mitad de una oración.

Le dedica una excusa apenas elaborada en su mente y se marcha por donde vino, dejando a la joven Kuonji ahí, en medio del pasillo, parpadeando repetidas veces a la vez que se pregunta con escepticismo si no habrá sido aquello otro más de los placidos sueños junto a él, sin embargo, el calor embriagante que todavía persiste en ella le comunicó de la veracidad de los hechos.

Extasiada se reincorpora al salón andando a saltos agitados en dirección a su pupitre, avanzando por entre los curiosos y las envidiosas, ...para contarle a su compañera de asiento las últimas novedades...

* * *

¿Por qué se sentía así de inquieta?

No lo comprende, pero lo cierto es que no puede saberse más incómoda con la situación.

El despliegue de frustración fue más que evidente en cuanto se supo lejos de la visión femenina.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sorteando transeúntes y automóviles, como si el sentimiento que le corroyó de pronto fuera a ser abandonado en la estela dejada a su paso.

Oh ...pero el sentimiento no se despegó de ella, y ahora todavía osa importunarle, confundiéndola.

...Lo es normal sentirse contenta por la amiga afortunada cuyo amor es correspondido. Tanto más cuando conoce que los sentimientos de la chica en cuestión le han durado tanto, tal y como se lo confesó cierta vez; ella ha sido testigo de cuánto amor propio generó el solo hecho de que Saotome le haya prestado atención, cuánto aprendió a valorarse a sí misma...

Así que, si se sabe que el sujeto -a pesar de la primera impresión obtenida de él- la hace feliz, entonces, ¿A qué viene este egoísmo corrosivo?

Ha decir verdad, al inicio, cuando se enteró de que Saotome se presentó frente a Kuonji con un curioso pretexto, la situación le pareció extraña, infinitamente extraña por la escasa lógica en todo esto.

¿Por qué un tipo popular, asquerosamente apuesto, se acercaría de la nada a una chica de bajo perfil? Teniendo él en su poder la facultad de tener a su lado a las mujeres más delgadas, esbeltas y bellas.

Si el encuentro se hubiese dado por casualidad y los encuentros fueran del mismo calibre, entonces el asunto sería distinto, pero por algún motivo, todo le huele a maquinación previa y a desenlace obvio.

Se lo hizo saber a su amiga en cierto receso hace unos días, pero ella asoció su comportamiento a 'los celos' e ignoró sus advertencias...

Incluso Akane se replanteó el asunto y se convenció que seguramente sí eran celos.

Pero no celos de ella, sino de él ...tal vez inconscientemente percibe a su amiga lejana...Busca cosas donde llanamente no las hay, y esto lo atribuye a la paranoica y a las experiencias propias vividas con el sujeto.

Confuso es el sentir cuando los motivos y su naturaleza le son desconocidos a su portadora, porque aún considerando ciertos motivos como 'válidos' , la desconfianza todavía osa perseguirla ...

Llámese 'mal presentimiento' o como sea...pero claramente, sea cuales sean sus más recónditos motivos, éstos están ahí para advertirle que, evidentemente, 'algo marcha mal'...

Algo en él le hacía pensar profundamente en la calidad de sus sentimientos, en la sinceridad de su mirada. Tanto así que pronto ver a ese chico de gris mirar con Ukyo le resultó una escena inaguantable, pero esto nunca lo hizo saber porque ya sospechaba de antemano cual sería su respuesta y el frío sentimiento que la embargaría luego.

¿Será que a ella le gusta Saotome?

No, no puede ser eso. Lo haya un sujeto petulante y altanero, por esto mismo es que surgen sus inseguridades, ¡bien justificadas, cabe mencionar! porque el primer encuentro yace guarecido celosamente dentro de su memoria, a pesar de los visibles intentos de él por compensarlo.

Según Ukyo y las demás, el chico ha intentado serle amable por respeto a las relaciones que ahora tienen en común y que ella debiera seguir su ejemplo.

Pero no le cree, no lo acepta y ha de transcurrir un buen tiempo para que sean sus acciones acogidas con la naturalidad debida.

-**Saotome, si estás jugando con ella ¡Juro que te arrepentirás! -** dice entre dientes dando el último golpe antes de echarse rendida sobre el suelo de madera olorosa.

Si Kisha, Mei y Lu aceptaron la relación de Ukyo con tanto gusto, ¿Cómo podía ser ella así de mala amiga?, se plantea esto último viendo un punto fijo en el cielo blanco de su sitio preferido.

En este instante, la puerta corrediza se abre y Kasumi asoma su cuerpo a medias para anunciar en su usual tono agradable:

**-Akane, tienes visitas. Un amigo tuyo aguarda en la sala.**

**-¿Un amigo mío?**- pregunta extrañada, que ella supiera sus amistades con el público masculino son nulas, prácticamente nulas.

**-Sí, dijo que se llama Ryoga** - contesta calmada y añade -**Me parece un chico de lo más amable**.

La sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al reconocer dicho nombre.

_**"¿El amigo de Ranma?"**_, se pregunta se incorpora de golpe diciendo: -**Dile que ya voy. Iré a darme una ducha corta antes.**

* * *

Ríen despreocupados, lo que al principio fue una plática incómoda y un tanto forzada - _debido a que la mayor de las Tendo le pidiera a Nabiki que mantuviera a la inesperada visita entretenida_- todo cambió en cuánto el otro, poseyendo una simpatía natural se explayara en anécdotas que provocaron la reacción esperada en su acompañante.

La conversación derivó de algún modo que ninguno de los dos supo precisar, en películas y en este rubro es Nabiki una experta así como Hibiki.

-**¡Sí, tienes razón! Esa película estuvo muy buena, aunque el final fue algo decepcionante**- comenta Ryoga divertido.

**-Tienes razón, ¿Y has visto aquella película en la que… ¡Vaya, ya ha llegado Akane! ...**

Inmediatamente el individuo voltea al sitio donde lo ha hecho su recién compañera de plática.

Y por supuesto que la visión le pegó hondo en su percepción, siendo lo reflejado en sus facciones la muestra fiel a sus pensamientos.

Su cabellera estilaba todavía humedad, separándose a mechones individuales. La vestimenta no era precisamente femenil, pero al ser algunas tallas más de las correspondientes, empequeñecía su figura haciéndola lucir cierto grado de ternura que el buen Hibiki apreció.

...Sí, no es este un sentimiento nuevo que le surge por primera vez, más por el contrario es un sentimiento asumido.

Traga con dificultad sabiendo que debe controlarse, que debe minimizar sus expresiones al mínimo para que éstas no delaten más de lo debido.

La chica de la corta cabellera castaña le dedica con la mano una despedida y con una sonrisa le asegura que se volverán a encontrar.

Seguidamente, se dispone a marcharse .,..pero en el transcurso algo curioso ocurrió: Al pasar por al lado de su hermana, se encogió levemente para alcanzar su oído y proferir una oración lo bastante 'directa' para enrojecer a la dulce chica, quién sin poderlo evitar, posó su vista encima de la silenciosa y observadora presencia restante.

Un gruñido y el empujón siguiente expulsaron a una risueña Nabiki de la sala, cuyas carcajadas se siguieron oyendo aunque cada vez más apagadas.

**-Perdona a mi hermana** - le dice todavía ruborizada.

Ryoga se limita a esbozar una sonrisa a medias. Se levanta del sofá en donde había estado sentado e inclina su cuerpo a modo de saludo, entonces añade:

-**Siento venir de improviso, Akane.**

**-No te preocupes** - le responde esbozando también una sonrisa.

¡Ahh! , ¿Por qué?. CONTROL, AUTO-CONTROL. Vuelve a sentarse y observa atento como la chica hace lo mismo en el sitio que había ocupado su hermana minutos antes.

Con un gesto le indica que hable, que diga lo que ha ido a decir.

El nervioso chico carraspea pensando en que tal vez se había apresurado ...si la sola presencia de ella atonta sus sentidos y lo vuelve un manojo de nervios, ¡¿en qué maldito instante creyó que dominaría la situación?

**-Esto... vine porque ...**- se encoge de hombros, haciendo notoria su incapacidad para expresarse con la serenidad que debiera-** ...yo me siento mal por mis amigos, por lo que ocurrió esa vez... ya sabes...**

Akane lo miró con sorpresa arqueando sus cejas.

No creyó que aquella escena saldría a colación nuevamente y mucho menos que Hibiki recorriera las oscuras calles de Nerima a estas horas por ese motivo.

Los pensamientos de la chica Tendo provocaron que se silenciara algunos instantes, silencio que su acompañante interpretó a su modo:

-**Shampoo y Kodachi en realidad, no son malas personas, algo engreídas y pretenciosas, pero no malas** - le hace saber en un tono sutil y conciliador, y añade lo esencial - **Ranma tampoco es un mal tipo, lo sabrás en cuánto lo conozcas mejor.**

Seguidamente estudia las facciones de la chica con especial énfasis, como si la mención de dicho nombre activara en ella lo imprescindible... Sí, imprescindible, porque si a fin de cuentas el mismo Ranma lo ha enviado ahí con su desesperación al manifiesto, entonces cualquier detalle que ella diera valdría para él.

No obstante, no hubo demasiado que desentrañar, o al menos así le pareció al joven Hibiki. No hubo gestos que delatasen algún rencor o algo similar,,... y lo lamentó.

Con plena naturalidad y dominio de sí, le comunica:

-**No he pensado en ello desde hace tiempo. Ha decir verdad, lo había olvidado -** y fue esa una completa mentira que su acompañante por falta de intuición no acogió como tal-** De todas maneras ...**- comienza a decir suavemente-** ... es injusto que vengas tú a disculparte. No me atacaste en ningún momento como Ranma y esas mujeres.**

Ryoga aprieta sus labios, y seguidamente le responde:

-**Es que son algo orgullosas, pero sé que están arrepentidas** - y añade-** y ahora que Ranma y Ukyo son novios, creo que debemos simpatizar entre todos después de todo estoy seguro que habrán situaciones en las que debamos tratar y es mejor evitar incomodidades** - le sonríe - **Así que dejemos atrás las rencillas del pasado, ¿Qué dices?...Además, Ranma en verdad siente que debe disculparse contigo, pero tú al parecer no le has dado la oportunidad...**

Sí, en eso no debe culparlo porque asume que ha querido mantener el individuo de claro mirar lo más lejos posible de ella. ¡Incluso le ha negado el saludo!...¿y qué? Tiene ella sus razones.

- **Es que...** -finalmente se muestra indecisa - **No..., es decir, hallo extraño todo este asunto.**

Ryoga arquea una ceja y ella se apresura en agregar:

-**No sé por qué. No confío en él simplemente** - desvía la mirada al suelo, tal si estuviera avergonzada**- Lo siento, pero no me interesa relacionarme con tus amigos...**

Y a esto el hombre no sabe cómo responder. La primera reacción espontánea que le nació fue la de una alegría y alivio absolutos, pero segundos después, al reconocer que por poco se le escapa una sonrisa, se supo un traidor.

Bienestar porque ella permitió entrever que no siente nada hacia su amigo... ¡Pobre de él, ya que su malvado plan se le viene a pique sin poder evitarlo! ...

Akane no caería en las garras de su amigo; todavía podía ser suya.

Mientras que otra parte de él, una más leal quizás, le advierte lo mal que está jugando. Después de todo su amistad con Saotome viene arrastrándola desde hace tanto tiempo, que le sabe indigno que le surgiera semejante emoción al intuir la pronta frustración de sus planes.

Por aquella vocecita adherida a su amistad con Saotome, realiza el último gesto de solidaridad y último intento por poner de su parte, quizás, para que en el futuro esté libre de culpas y pueda asegurarse de que, a fin de cuentas, 'hizo lo que pudo'.

**-Enserio, Akane... Ranma no es un mal sujeto, sólo ha tenido una vida dura -** le informa luciendo una sonrisa sutil.

La chica se encoge de hombros con un desinterés que, JURA no quiso demostrar, sin embargo, por respeto a su interlocutor, guardó silencio a la espera de que prosiguiera.

**-Cuando pequeño, él y su familia no vivían aquí; ellos son de Italia. Ranma nació allá ...** -Akane alza ambas cejas, claramente sorprendida. Ryoga prosigue: **-...sus padres no tenían muy buena relación, siempre discutían hasta que Ranma cumplió ocho años, ellos se separaron. Su padre tomó su tutela y se lo trajo a Japón. Ranma cumplió trece años y su padre murió, desde entonces, él vive solo y a pesar de que se muestra duro y hasta frío muchas veces, es un tipo que sufre mucho. En realidad es muy solitario, Akane...** - dice lo último viéndola directo a los ojos, queriendo quizás hallar signos de comprensión en ella, pero lo único que visualizó fue una enigmática neutralidad.

Ciertamente qué vida más dura la dura; atraviesa por la mente femenina, y pensando en ello es que formuló la interrogante siguiente:

-**¿Y quién se hizo cargo de él? -** esboza una sonrisa pequeña-** No creo que un niño tan pequeño pueda subsistir solo.**

El individuo respira hondo antes de hablar:

-**Su madre viajó hasta aquí y vivió con él algunos meses, y luego volvió a marcharse dejando en su lugar a una mujer para que cuidara de Ranma ...Sin embargo, duró poco. Ranma insistía en que era 'auto-suficiente', que a pesar de ser un niño sabía bien cómo cocinar y cuidarse, así que se las arregló solo.**

**-¡¿Su madre consintió que...?! -** se exalta sorprendida por tan escaso sentimiento maternal en la italiana.

Una sonrisa extraña surcó sus labios, haciendo notorio una vez más, su peculiar colmillo sobresaliente.

**-Era más cómodo para ella de esa manera. Hay todo tipo de padres en el mundo.**

Akane suelta un suspiro pesado y largo. Ryoga cree necesario abogar a favor de la mujer:

**-Bueno...después de todo ella sólo quería desprenderse de todo lo que involucrara su triste vida de casada. No fue la mejor manera el dejar a su hijo a la deriva, pero es verdad que ella sufrió mucho... -** sonríe seguidamente nostálgico - **Yo conocí a Ranma cuando apenas hubo llegado. Todavía hablaba italiano así que no nos podíamos comunicar demasiado bien... de ha poco él se adaptó a Japón y a nuestro idioma, entonces me contó su historia y comprendí la soledad que lleva, Akane.**

Y vuelve a insistir:

-**Enserio no es una mala persona... Esto te lo conté para que, no lo sé, intentes comprender y...**

La oración quedó incompleta y la contracción en las facciones de Hibiki, señaló que lo demás sobraba.

Akane niega con la cabeza levemente, guardándose sus comentarios al respecto, pero exhibiendo aún así, el desacuerdo ante el asunto.

No obstante, todos tenemos problemas, todos arrastramos heridas, y así mismo, uno escoge su modo de ver la vida.

Oír la trágica historia de Saotome no cambia en nada las cosas. Ella sigue igual de escéptica frente a las emociones del susodicho en cuestión, y Ryoga se equivocó profundamente al creer que con ese 'detalle' cambiaría la definición que sostiene hacia su compañero.

Se encoge de hombros y le sonríe a la chica con ánimos renovados, recordando el segundo motivo de su visita:

**-A Kodachi se le ocurrió una gran idea... ¿Quieres oírla?...**

Entrecierra el ceño ante la inesperada mención de la pálida y hermosa mujer. Ryoga continúa.

**-¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos a un restaurante mañana por la noche? Ya que es sábado... o...** -se muestra preocupado-** ¿Tienes algo que hacer?**

Niega con la cabeza y le pregunta indecisa.

**-¿Quiénes son 'todos'?**

**-Shampoo, Kodachi, Ranma, Ukyo y yo** - le sonríe, y le explica ante el gesto excesivamente expresivo que le fue dedicado -** Fue idea de Kodachi, ¡¿Te mencioné que están arrepentidas?!** - añade risueño -** sólo quieren llevarse bien contigo.**

Se felicita por el dominio que ha cogido en la conversación, dominio del que al principio careció.

**-No lo sé, Ryoga** - le dice frunciendo los labios-** Ukyo no se lleva muy bien con las amigas de Ranma.**

**-¡Exacto! -** exclama victorioso -** por eso es que es la oportunidad perfecta para que congenien. Las chicas al ver que Ukyo es novia de Ranma, quieren llevarse bien con ella...contigo también, ¿Qué dices?...**

A veces se pregunta: ¡¿De qué lado se encuentra?!; siendo ésta una de esas tantas ocasiones.

Pero se consuela mentalmente _-a la vez que observa a la chica pensar en lo planteado_- con que una cena no significará un gran avance para Ranma siempre y cuando Akane se siga afirmando a sus ideas.

¡Ahh! ...Cómo le gustaría advertirle, ser capaz de confesar que efectivamente tal y como ella piensa, existe un plan elaborado _-o al menos, medianamente elaborado-_ detrás de todo, que Ranma no es nada sincero en lo que ha demostrado hasta ahora, que su intuición apunta a la veracidad misma de los hechos...

Sin embargo, para eso es que ha sido enviado él cual esbirro de Satanás, para modificar la visión que tiene de Ranma y encauzarla a favor del malhechor.

Se siente mal, muy en lo profundo en cuánto la mujer le da una respuesta afirmativa y le asegura que llamará a Ukyo para recibir su parecer.

Escondiendo su verdadero sentir, se limita a sonreír, a ponerse de pie y hacer una corta reverencia a modo de despedida, y a disculparse nuevamente por arribar a su hogar tan inesperadamente.

Seguidamente se encamina en compañía de su anfitriona a la salida.

* * *

Caminó durante todo el largo trayecto muy lentamente.

No quería llegar a la residencia Saotome para reafirmarse cuan despreciable es su comportamiento.

En su mente el rostro de quién juega de protagonista en cada uno de sus sueños, sean éstos ejecutados dormido o despierto, le brinda la plácida visión de culpa que le golpetea el corazón, y descubre -_muy a su pesar_- que el aplomo con que debiera realizar la misión encomendada no se está dando como se dispuso.

La precisión tan clara e hiriente de sus sentimientos le está costando la paz,... y tanto, que ahora sus mismos sentimientos lo empequeñecen, lo aturden, ejerciendo en él un desconsuelo por poco insostenible.

La verdad de los hechos recaer en que él, Ryoga, es un entero cobarde.

Si tan sólo fuera la valentía y el coraje firmes componentes de su personalidad, entonces el asunto sería muy distinto, porque él se encargaría de mantener a raya a su buen amigo y de exigirle que entrara en razón, le haría ver que existe un límite y él lo alcanzó con sólo haber concebido con una seriedad espeluznante la intención de lastimar a una chica por el mero hecho de ser 'algo' violenta y prepotente ...¡pues él tampoco fue muy sabio que digamos a la hora de abrir la boca! , así que según Ryoga, quién hiciera de testigo en tan inesperada y 'dichosa' reunión, ambos están mano.

Pero no, y es que Ranma gusta de jugar deliberadamente con los sentimientos ajenos, y fue esta quizás la oportunidad perfecta para deleitarse ...o al menos, así es como lo ve Ryoga.

Y lo peor, es que aún siendo consciente de esto, Ryoga todavía conserva su renuencia a abandonar el plan, a rebelarse contra él.

Sí, lo conoce de hace mucho, pero el tiempo no equivale siempre a la cantidad de confianza, es -_después de todo_- Ranma un personaje excesivamente cerrado, aunque muchas veces un tanto predecible.

El hecho de que únicamente Ryoga supiera su historia de vida, no le hace especial. Se lo había contado siendo un niño todavía, un niño herido y extremadamente solo que buscaba desahogo ... y ahí estaba él, para escucharlo, para percibir cómo se aguantaba las lágrimas.

Fue en aquella ocasión, la única en que el joven Saotome le abrió su corazón y dio rienda suelta a confidencias. LA ÚNICA.

Y no cree que el motivo resida en que Hibiki no le ha demostrado suficiente lealtad, porque de declarar Saotome cosa semejante, bien puede permitirse el agredirlo libremente y abandonarlo para siempre. Ryoga siempre ha estado a su lado, nunca cuestionando sus decisiones y aguantando sus arrebatos, brindándole su amistad incondicional.

Sin embargo, no es sino hasta ahora cuando se sabe confuso. Se ha enamorado perdidamente de su víctima y esto le está complicando la existencia horriblemente.

Se detuvo ante su destino, al que llegó por mucho que deseó retrasarlo.

Respira hondo y llama a la puerta, sintiendo de pronto una pesadez corroyendo su espíritu.

No tardó más de cinco segundos en que la puerta fuera abierta, y tuvo ante sí a un desesperado y ansioso Ranma fulminándolo con la mirada a la vez que le reprocha el retraso.

La contestación fue indiferente, y sin aguardar a que se le indicase la entrada, se encamina en dirección a la sala de estar.

No es necesaria la educación cuando se lleva años siendo como 'parte de la familia'.

Ryoga se echa encima del sofá y se acomoda tranquilamente bajo la atenta y sulfurada mirada gris.

La risotada que pegó Hibiki fue un hecho inevitable; la ansiedad junto a la frustración le otorgaron una visión graciosamente patética del joven Saotome.

Resopla el otro con fastidio, considerando que si quiere conservar su peligrosa calma mejor no preguntar el por qué del estallido de gracia de su compañero. Y se sienta al otro extremo de la sala, en el mismo sofá que ocupa siempre para preguntarle finalmente:

**-...¿Y bien?!.**

Ryoga ya erguido en el sofá recuperándose de su evidente conmoción, le responde:

-**Sí, sí... me fue bien, ha dicho que conversará con Ukyo al respecto.**

**-¿Es decir, que ella está de acuerdo?-** le pregunta enseguida arqueando ambas cejas.

El sujeto asiente con la cabeza borrando toda muestra de la risa anterior, como si hubiera recordando algo serio y verdaderamente importante.

**-¿y?** - sonríe Ranma, pasando por alto en semblante ensombrecido de su compañero-** ¿Le hablaste bien de mí?**

Su interlocutor alza la mirada tímidamente como si le costase el enfocarlo, hasta que se decide a acomodarse en el sofá y sonreír al dueño de casa con cierta incomodidad ...

**-Sí, le hablé de ti...-** el otro guardando silencio lo invita a continuar -** le dije que eres un buen tipo y ella me ha dicho que no confía mucho en ti.**

Ranma entorna los ojos y se mueve en el sofá.

-**...así que tuve que recurrir a contarle tu historia...**

Inmediatamente se yergue en el sofá alarmado, justo antes de que la furia golpease su rostro.

**-¿Cómo...?** - gruñe a la vez que se revuelve sus cabellos desarmando su trenza.

-**Cálmate, fue la única forma.**

**-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER?!** -respira profundo internando calmarse- **Haces idioteces, ¡Ahora qué?! Pensaste que la estúpida esa iba a tenerme lástima y que por eso me aceptaría¿No?!.**

Ryoga niega con la cabeza de lo más calmado. Ya está más que acostumbrado a los arranques de furia de su compañero.

-**No, Ranma, no se trata de eso.**

El otro guarda silencio contrayendo sus facciones, evitando mirarlo porque de hacerlo el auto-control que se esfuerza por conservar, se iría por el retrete.

**-Bueno, como sea, mañana la tendrás en el restaurante y tendrás tu oportunidad de acercarte a ella -** se encoge de hombros- **aunque, con Ukyo cerca será complicado, ¿No crees?**

-**Lo tengo controlado**- asegura el que hace de anfitrión, para luego apretar sus labios con fuerza.

Ryoga aguardó unos instantes antes de continuar.

**-¿Sabes?...** - comienza a decir en un tono excesivamente suave que provocó que su compañero le volviera mirar, ésta vez, con cierto deje de extrañeza al percibirlo un tanto cauteloso y hasta preocupado**-...No participaré más de este juego, Ranma...**

* * *

Tal y como lo pensó, Ukyo le dio una respuesta afirmativa al instante.

No, no debido a que le interesase compatibilizar con las amigas de su novio ... despreciables amigas suyas que la volvían un manojo de nervios cada vez que las divisaba demasiado cerca de Ranma.

Es esto una constancia que su grupo social bien conoce porque cada vez que tiene oportunidad de quejarse, siendo las respuestas que recibe, todas iguales: "¡Qué importa, Ukyo, si él está contigo!", "Déjalas son unas putas", y así...

Quizás es que necesita oír dichas oraciones para sentirse tranquila, ¡Ohh sí, tranquilidad divina que se arranca de su poder en cuanto ella, nuevamente, comete el fallo de dirigir su campo visual ahí donde -por el bien de su equilibrio emocional- no debe.

Si desde que Ranma le dirige la palabra su autoestima ha sido alzado, pues éste se quebranta y su ánimo se ve desmoronado cuando su amorío -de la nada ya no platónico- se ve amenazado ...

Así que dio un SI rotundo que por poco le rompe a Akane el tímpano desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sus motivos son claros y justificables..., ¿Y los de Akane? .

La consulta llegó a ella tomándola desprevenida.

A acompañarla, por supuesto. Es ella a fin de cuentas su amiga y si se le consiente el apoyarla, con gusto lo haría. Por demás, la presencia de Hibiki en su hogar dejó en la chica una estupenda impresión de él.

Le resulta un chico respetuoso, sincero y confiable; a él sería una descortesía negarse.

Fue la respuesta gratamente acogida por su receptora, y tras las despedidas correspondientes, la llamada finalizó.

Dirige sus pasos, arrastrando sus pies como si el cotidiano acto de caminar le estuviera costando. Sube cada peldaño, como si midiera la altura de cada uno, y al llegar al segundo piso se topa con su hermana que tan sagas y calculadora le sonreía ... tal vez, de lo oído de la conversación haya realizado sus conjeturas, viéndose éstas evidenciadas en el desgano particular de su querida familiar.

**-¿Qué quieres, Nabiki?** - le llega la pregunta tan áspera.

-**Te ves cansada, hermanita**- le hace notar cruzándose de brazos, y le indica -** Tú no quieres ir ahí ¿verdad?. Te muerdes de ganas por llamar a Ukyo e inventarle una excusa. **

No pudo sorprenderse, ni hacerse la ofendida, porque se esperaba una oración más o menos parecida, después de todo, su hermana desde siempre ha sabido interpretar sus acciones y asociar debidamente los hechos para llegar una conclusión, estando ésta generalmente aferrada a la verdad.

Tanta confianza dedica a su 'don' que no escatima en dar a conocer lo que -se supone- son meras especulaciones, y lo hace segura de que no se equivoca.

Y fue esta una de esas ocasiones... muy a pesar de la menor.

-**Déjame, ¿quieres?** - le dice desdeñosa, y avanza esquivándola, hasta su cuarto donde se encierra dando un portazo.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Vestida con pantalones anchos, polera de mangas largas café oscuro y desprovista de joyas o algún maquillaje a la vista, se encontraba Akane. Recostada sobre el sofá de la sala, mirando pensativa al techo esperando la llegada de Ukyo, pacientemente. Cuándo la dulce voz de su hermana mayor, la distrajo de sus pensamientos..

-Akane, creo que deberías hablar con papá…-Dijo suavemente.

La joven al oír aquello, se incorporó quedando sentada al borde del cómodo sofá y miró fijamente a los ojos castaños de su hermana.

-Kasumi, sabes que he intentado muchas veces acercarme a ese hombre pero, él siempre se niega a hablarme-Dijo seria, para luego agregar-Me ignora por completo.

-Pero, Akane. Debes entender que él ha sufrido mucho por lo que pasó..-Dijo Kasumi, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntó Akane con voz dolida, mirándola con fastidio-A mí fue a quién amenazaron. Él sólo se vino a vivir aquí al igual que ustedes, nada más.

-Para él ese asunto fue más complicado, Akane. Ya sabes lo importante que es la reputación para nuestro padre, y sabes tan bien como yo, lo dañada que quedó después de que toda China se enterara de que una joven practica artes marciales. Él está muy sentido contigo por esto, nada más.

-¿Nada más?-Preguntó Akane, incrédula a lo que acababa de oír-¡Oye! Dices que está sólo sentido conmigo y hace algo más de un mes que no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera me mira.. Yo la verdad no sé Kasumi, pero yo he intentado relacionarme con él, es él que no me deja acercarme y ya estoy cansada de seguir intentándolo..

Kasumi se percató de la tristeza reflejada en la mirada castaña de su hermana menor, y se limitó a sonreír levemente.

-..¿Dónde está Nabiky? Hace rato que no la veo..-Dijo Akane, cambiando de tema a la vez que seria, desviaba la mirada.

-Está en su habitación-Contestó poniéndose de pie-Yo sólo te digo Akane..-Dijo volteando a ver su hermana-.. Que sabiendo lo terco y orgulloso que son tú y papá, dudo mucho que mejore su relación. Eso sólo pasará si uno de los dos, da su brazo a torcer

Los ojos castaños de la joven Tendo, siguieron a su hermana mayor hasta que ésta salió de la sala.

-y ella está loca si piensa que seré yo quién dará su brazo a torcer-Musitó, seguidamente se dejó caer sobre el sofá, quedándose a los pocos segundos profundamente dormida.

Sentía que la remecían con brusquedad, a la vez que una conocida voz femenina repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

-Akane… Akane…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, enfocando su vista en el rostro de Ukyo que la remecía y miraba, molesta.

-¿Ukyo?-Preguntó desorientada, incorporándose.

-En cualquier minuto van a llegar Ryoga, Ranma y las despreciables. Y tú estás aquí durmiendo… ¡Y no sabes lo que me ha costado despertarte!-Dijo Ukyo mirándola con desdén. Sentándose a un lado de la joven, luego de haber estado sentada de rodillas en el piso remeciendo a la joven de sueño pesado.

-Lo siento-Respondió simplemente.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces vistiendo la ropa de tu hermano?.. No me digas que piensas ir así vestida

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?-Preguntó mirándose a sí misma-Y no tengo hermanos, yo visto así ¿De acuerdo?

Ukyo traía un vestido, y su rostro maquillado exageradamente.

La joven de cabellos castaños iba a decir algo, cuándo la voz de Kasumi se hizo escuchar desde la puerta de la sala.

-¡Sus amigos ya han llegado!-Sonrió- Las están esperando a fuera..

... -Ranma… ¿Crees que esto está bien?-Le susurró Ryoga disimuladamente, a la entrada de la residencia Tendo.

-Descuida, viejo amigo. Lo tengo todo perfectamente planeado-Le susurró devuelta el joven de mirada grisácea.

En ese momento, dos hermosas jóvenes se presentaron ante Ryoga y Ranma. Una con una mirada coqueta y la otra con una determinante. La diferencia en ambas vestimentas era mucha, una vestía femeninamente mientras, que la otra, a los ojos de cualquiera, parecía una chica en ropas de chico.

Ranma alzó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado.

-Buenas noches-Dijo mirando de reojo a la chica que inconscientemente le había estado robando el sueño y los pensamientos desde el día anterior.

-Buenas noches, cariño-Le saludó una alegre Ukyo, con una enorme y nerviosa sonrisa.

Ranma se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios, haciendo sentir a su eterna enamorada por las nubes, pero al acercarse a la suave mejilla de Akane para besarla como es debido, vio el rechazo de ella al dar vuelta la cara y hacerse a un lado.

Ukyo miró a su amiga, molesta por la reacción de Akane con su novio. Pero, luego hablaría con ella sobre ese asunto.

Ranma mostró una incómoda sonrisa y luego, haciendo como si no hubiera sucedido nada, presentó a Ryoga.

-Ukyo, Akane, como ya sabrán él es Ryoga.

Akane sonrió alegre, al ver al tímido joven que había conocido el día anterior.

-¡Hola Ryoga!-Le saludó alegre, acercándose ella misma y plantarle un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

-Bu… Buenas noches, Akane-Saludo Ryoga entre aturdido y embobado por la muestra de afecto.

Ranma lo miró de reojo, sin reflejar gesto alguno.

-Buenas noches, Ryoga-Le saludó Ukyo, algo sorprendida por la forma en que Akane había saludado a Ryoga.

El tímido joven, tras reponerse de su estado de ensoñación, sonrió abiertamente.

-Bueno, las chicas nos están esperando en el restaurante. Así que démonos prisa..-Dijo alegre.

-¿Vamos, Ukyo?-Preguntó Ranma, ofreciéndole su brazo a su novia, aunque en realidad no quisiera hacerlo. Sabía que era lo que correspondía en tales ocasiones.

Ukyo no se dejó esperar, y abrazó efusiva al brazo de su apuesto novio.

-Vamos-Respondió.

Ranma escoltó a la joven hasta su auto, seguido de Ryoga y de Akane que caminaban a una prudente distancia.

Durante el trayecto, hubo un prolongado e incómodo silencio. Que de vez en cuándo era roto por Ukyo, con frases alagadoras dirigidas al chico de la trenza que se sentía ligeramente incómodo frente a tales frases. Akane sólo guardaba silencio e intentaba prestarle más atención al paisaje que pasaba frente a sus ojos y que observaba a través de la ventana, inconsciente de las miradas discretas que le lanzaba Ryoga, pero que no pasaban tan desapercibidas para el joven de la trenza que de vez en cuándo fruncía el ceño.

Al llegar Ranma abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la trasera, la abrió y le dio la mano a una entusiasmada Ukyo, ayudándola a salir. Seguidamente, Ryoga hizo lo mismo con Akane y ambas parejas entraron en silencio al lujoso restaurante.

-Ahí están Shampoo y Kodachi..-Anunció Ryoga.

A lo lejos, en una mesa ligeramente apartada del resto. Se encontraban Shampoo y kodachi, platicando animadamente entre sí, ignorando a las dos parejas que se dirigían a ellas.

-Buenas noches-Habló Ranma, sorprendiéndolas al llegar a ellas.

-¡Ranma!-Exclamaron al mismo, en un sobresalto.

-¡Que susto!-Exclamó Shampoo. Luego se dio cuenta de la persona que orgullosamente caminaba de la mano de él-Hola Ukyo..

Ukyo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo lo fingida de esa sonrisa con molestia.

-Buenas noches-Saludo Kodachi en general, al ver a la pareja acercarse.

-¡Akane!-Exclamó Shampoo, mirándola con desdén de arriba abajo-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué traes las ropas de tu hermano?

Akane pudo sus ojos en blancos, para luego responder con fastidio al ataque.

-Yo visto así-Respondió con brusquedad, soltándose del agarre de Ryoga.

-Entiendo-Respondieron Shampoo y kodachi, riendo por lo bajo.

-Pues, yo creo que se ve realmente muy bien..-comentó Ranma, sentándose junto a Ukyo.

Akane no contestó y tomó asiento en silencio, junto a Ryoga.

En ese momento, el mesero se acerca a la mesa y luego de entregar el menú a cada uno de los presentes, se retira anunciando que volvería dentro de poco.

-¿Qué van a pedir?-Preguntó Shampoo sonriente.

-Yo quiero una porción de arroz solamente. No quiero mucho. Recuerden que estoy a dieta-Sonrió, dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

Akane la miró de reojo, con fastidio. ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo una cintura como la que tenía, estuviera a dieta?

-Yo quiero sushi-Dijo Shampoo, mirando molesta la poca distancia entre Ranma y Ukyo.

-Yo quiero una ensalada-Dijo Ryoga-¿Y tú, Akane?-Preguntó volteando el rostro para ver a la joven que tenía a su lado.

-Yo… Lo mismo que tú-Le sonrió, dejando de golpe el menú sobre la mesa.

-¡Guau! Veo que se están llevando muy bien-Comento Ukyo, sonriéndole a su actual novio.

-Sii… Bastante bien, diría yo..-Respondió Ranma, entre dientes.

-Yo quiero arroz, sushi y un plato de ensalada-Sonrió Ukyo, lo bastante entusiasmada con la situación como para notar la molestia de su novio.

En ese momento el mesero se acercó y recibió los pedidos, para luego retirarse.

-Ranma, ¿Estás seguro que cargarás tú solo con los gastos?-Le dijo Ukyo, preocupada-Porque si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada.

-jaja descuida Ukyo, tengo el dinero de sobra para pagar. No te preocupes..

Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez le desagradaba más ese tipo, engreído y vanidoso gracias a todos los comentarios alagadores que debía recibir a diario y que por cierto, le inflaban aún más su ego.

-Akane, ¿Te maquillas? ¡O sea, es obvio que te maquillas como cualquier chica pero, me refiero porque no pudiste ahora! ¿No alcanzaste?-Habló Shampoo, interesada. Dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello azulado.

-No me maquillo-Respondió simplemente.

Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo le miraron sorprendidas.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Exclamó Kodachi-Pero, si todas las chicas se maquillan..-Le recriminó, mirándola como a un bicho raro.

Akane iba a responder, cuándo la voz masculina de Ryoga intervino.

-Ya paren, si? Akane no vino aquí para sentirse menospreciada, así que dejénla. Ella está bien tal y como está, no necesita ningún maquillaje para estar bella..-La defendió Ryoga.

Akane le sonrió. Agradecida por la presencia de Ryoga en el lugar.

Ranma estaba atento a la conversación.

-Bueno, es cierto..-Dijo Kodachi-no vinimos aquí a pelear, sino para disculparnos..

-Es cierto. Lo siento Akane-Se disculpó Shampoo.

-No importa-Respondió simplemente.

En ese momento se acercó el mesero, portando la comida de cada uno, entre vasos de bebida y condimentos, sobre una bandeja de plata. Luego de poner cada cosa en su lugar, se retiró dando un 'provecho' general.

-Y cuéntanos de tu vida, Akane-Le animó Kodachi, sonriente, antes de comer delicadamente una pequeña porción de arroz.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Shampoo-¿De adónde vienes?

Ranma guardaba silencio, aunque estaba atento a la conversación.

-De China-Respondió-Llegué aquí hace un mes, aunque aún no me acostumbro mucho a Japón.

-Y su familia tiene un Dojo-Agregó Ryoga.

Akane sonrió forzadamente, notando la mirada de sorpresa de Kodachi y de Shampoo.

-¿Tienes a algún pariente que practique artes marciales?-Preguntaron al unísono.

Ukyo rió por lo bajo.

-Sí… La prima de una tía-Contestó. Kodachi y Shampoo se miraron decepcionadas, provocando en Akane una sonrisa divertida.

-Y.. ¿Por qué esta mesa está algo más apartada del resto?-Quiso saber Akane, cambiando de tema.

-¿No es obvio? Somos los más populares, debemos tener nuestro espacio y no mezclarnos con otros-Dijo Shampoo.

-Ustedes son gente como todo el mundo. Lo mismo pasa en la cafetería. Son humanos, no? No son superiores al resto-Contestó Akane, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Ranma alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por la determinación de la joven y por su forma única de decir las cosas. Ranma sonrió divertido al ver los gestos de Kodachi y de Shampoo totalmente desencajados.

-C… creo que Akane tiene toda la razón-Dijo Ryoga, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven-Desde el lunes eso cambiará…

Shampoo y Kodachi lo miraron aún más desencajadas, si es que eso era posible. Ukyo guardaba silencio. Y Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada.

-jaja, Ryoga ¿Y tú de cuándo tomas en cuenta la opinión de una chica? Que yo sepa tú eres bastante tímido y para serte sincero, me sorprende esta familiaridad entre tú y… -Desvió por unos segundos la mirada hacía la joven de cabello azulado-..Akane.

-Es que Akane es una chica realmente muy simpática y agradable. Creo que algunas personas, deberían aprender de ella..

Ukyo carraspeó y luego habló:

-Oigan, esto… ¿Qué les parece si dejamos el tema y contamos anécdotas de nuestra infancia? ¡Yo tengo mucho que contar!-Comenzó Ukyo, con una sonrisa-Por ejemplo…. Cuándo yo era pequeña…

La cena se llevó a cabo con una agradable aunque, ligeramente incómoda conversación entre anécdotas de cada uno. Pero, Akane no volvió a hablar durante toda la cena, más por el contrario se dedicaba a echar miradas fulminantes a Shampoo y a Kodachi, discretamente aunque, para Ranma estas miradas no pasaban tan desapercibidas y ante cada una, sonreía divertido. Adoraba verla aunque, disimuladamente estuvo durante toda la cena, pendiente de la joven Tendo.

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer, Ranma le hizo una seña con la mirada discreta a Ryoga.

Ryoga miró al grupo de chicas, éstas reían alegremente. Al parecer Kodachi y Shampoo hicieron un buen trabajo al intentar simpatizar con la joven Kuonji, pues las tres se llevaban aparentemente bien. Akane se mantenía al margen de toda conversación.

Ryoga suspiró y supo que era la hora de actuar.

En un momento dado, se puso de pie diciendo que iría al baño y se fue, desapareciendo de la vista de Akane.

Kodachi al percatarse de la notoria ausencia de Ryoga, clamó:

-¡Ukyo, tengo algo que mostrarte!-Exclamó.

Shampoo sonrió y miró fugazmente a la pequeña de las Tendo que hacía un gesto de fastidio, sabiendo como terminaría todo.

Las tres jóvenes se fueron en dirección a alguna parte. Quedando sólo Ranma y Akane en torno a la mesa, así que la joven aprovechó la ocasión, antes de que Ranma hablara.

-Escucha, no quiero que lastimes a mi amiga ¿Entendiste?-Dijo Akane, bruscamente, apoyando de golpe ambas palmas sobre la mesa y clavando peligrosamente sus ojos sobre los grisáceos de él por primera vez durante toda la noche.

Ranma tragó duro al sentir aquella fría y dura mirada, sobre él.

-Descuida, no lo haré. No soy ese tipo de chicos..

-Sabía que dirías eso..-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y negando con la cabeza a la vez-Todos dicen lo mismo pero, luego… Te decepcionan.

-En pocas palabras..-Dijo él echándose hacía atrás, sin dejar de mirarla-Estás diciendo que yo soy el tipo de chicos que engañaría a su novia con cualquier mujer que se cruce por delante, ¿No es así?

-Sí

-¡Vaya! ¿En tan baja consideración me tienes.. Akane?

-Lamento decirte que sí.. Ranma. No me agradas en lo absoluto..-Dijo la joven, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Ranma la miró convencido de que la joven que tenía enfrente, no era como las demás. Esta era distinta al resto, tenía una personalidad propia como no había visto en ninguna otra.

-Pues, es una lástima.. Porque tú me agradas mucho..

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Llevarme bien contigo.. Después de todo eres la amiga de mi novia. Es normal que por ella, intente llevarme bien contigo.

-Pues, no pierdas tu tiempo-Respondió bruscamente con la determinación que la caracterizaba-Ukyo es una chica encantadora, lista, se merece que la quieran de verdad. Y hay algo en ti, que no me agrada Ranma. No sé si será tu soberbia, tu inflado ego o algo más, pero enserio… No te metas conmigo.

Luego de recibir una fría mirada por parte de la joven, ésta se puso de pie.

-Me iré a casa, no soporto tu presencia. Dile al resto, que estoy cansada y que por eso me fui…-Dijo mirándolo seria.

Los ojos grisáceos de Ranma la siguieron atentamente, hasta que ella salió apresuradamente del restaurante.

-¿Qué no la piensas seguir?-Preguntó Ryoga acercándose a la mesa.

-Siéntate Ryoga, nosotros dos tenemos que hablar muy seriamente y creo que este es el momento perfecto-Dijo serio.

Ryoga se sentó frente al joven, consciente de lo que posiblemente hablarían y de que tal vez, no saldría ileso de ese restaurante.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué esta pasando contigo?-Preguntó Ranma bruscamente, clavando sus ojos grisáceos en los marrón de Ryoga, peligrosamente-.. Te gusta esa chica, ¿Verdad?

Ryoga tragó duro.

Ranma al ver que no contestaba, sonrió con malicia echándose hacía atrás.

-..Ya veo-Dijo. Su silencio había contestado mudamente a su pregunta, y agregó con desinterés-No sé exactamente qué le encontraste a esa chica..

-Ranma..-Carrespeó- Akane no es como las otras chicas. Ella es diferente y… Lamento decirte que.. Yo… No voy a estar contigo esta vez-Dijo reuniendo todo el valor que pudo encontrar en sí mismo-Yo no voy a ayudarte a que le hagas daño a esa chica..

Ranma lo miró unos segundos, y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó de mala manera, molesto por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡No te preocupes!-Exclamó, entre risas-Lo que quería de ti, ya lo tuve. No te necesito más.

Ryoga desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasó, amigo? Tú no eras así..-Susurró, mientras Ranma seguía riendo por lo bajo.

En ese momento la voz de Ukyo se dejó oír.

-¡Mi amor!-Exclamó, llegando hasta la mesa en compañía de Kodachi y de Shampoo-¿Y Akane?

-Se fue, dijo que estaba muy cansada..-Respondió, sin mirarla-Voy a pagar la cuenta y nos vamos. No estoy de ánimos para estar más aquí-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Se fue sin despedirse?-Preguntó Shampoo.

-Así parece..-Respondió Kodachi.

…

Akane llegó a su casa que se encontraba a oscuras. Toda la familia dormía en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermana Nabiky en ella, recostada sobre su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó molesta, acercándose a su hermana.

-Te esperaba..-Respondió incorporándose, quedando sentada sobre el cómodo objeto de cubrecama amarillo-te tengo noticias, hermanita.

-¿Noticias? ¿De China?-Preguntó interesada, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. Mirando a su hermana.

-No-Respondió-Es sobre mí..

-¿Sobre ti?

-Sí, hermanita a partir del lunes yo voy contigo a la preparatoria Furinkan-Anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida-Pero, creí que tu irías a otra preparatoria.

-Sí, pero luego hablé con papá y me dijo que iría a tu preparatoria, porque a dónde quería ir yo era muy costosa. Por cierto aún.. ¿No te habla?

-No..-Respondió secamente-Bueno, me alegro. Ahora ¿podrías dejarme a solas?, estoy muy cansada. ¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho mañana?

-No-Respondió divertida, poniéndose de pie-¡Buenas noches!

Akane miró a su hermana salir de su habitación. Y se quedó pensando en lo que le había anunciado.

-No creo que me traiga problemas que se vaya a mi preparatoria, ¿O si?

…

Llegó el lunes….

-¡Akane, quieres apurarte!-Le gritó Nabiky desde el umbral de la puerta-¡No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día!

Una apresurada joven vestida con el uniforme Furinkan, bajaba por las escaleras musitando unas cuántas frases desagradables hacía su querida hermana.

-¡Que tengan buen día!-Las despidió Kasumi, con su habitual sonrisa.

-Gracias-Respondieron al unísono, y en cuándo la joven llegó al último peldaño, su hermana la tomó por la muñeca firmemente y partió con ella, en dirección a la preparatoria.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Yo puedo correr perfectamente bien sola!-Exclamó.

-Claro-Respondió.

Ambas hermanas corrían apresuradamente por las calles de Nerima, una con una enorme sonrisa y la otra mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que grande es!-Exclamó Nabiky, al divisar el edificio.

El llegar, ambas jóvenes subieron juntas al cuarto piso.

-Bien Nabiky, tú te vas por el izquierdo-Le comunicó Akane, pero justo cuándo comenzaba a caminar hacía el pasillo contrario al de su hermana, ésta la detuvo por el brazo.

-Espera..

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Akane, soltándose del agarre.

-Oye Akane, por este pasillo hay a lo menos seis salones..

Akane suspiró.

-¿En que salón dices que te tocó?

-2F..

Akane miró al pasillo, las puertas aún no se abrían y la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban apoyados a la pared, conversando entre sí.

-Ven..-Le dijo y comenzó a caminar, seguida de Nabiky quién se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con malicia.

-Aquí es-Le dijo, llegando hasta una puerta.

-Gracias-Le sonrió Nabiky.

En eso una figura tremendamente conocida, le habló:

-¡Akane! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces en este pasillo?

La pequeña de los Tendo, volteó a ver. Ahí estaba Ranma, mirándola fijamente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Acompañado de Shampoo y de Kodachi.

-Vine a mostrarle el salón y a mi herma…-Cayó al ladear su rostro y no encontrar a su hermana por ninguna parte-Nabiky..-Musitó con molestia. Enterándose de que todo había sido una vil trampa de su hermana. Pero, ¿Cómo..?- ¡Tú lo sabías!-Le recriminó apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Ranma miró a Shampoo y a Kodachi, susurrándole algo que Akane no pudo oír, debido a la bulla en general que inundaba el dichoso pasillo. Ambas jóvenes asintieron de mala gana y se fueron de ahí, perdiéndose entre la gente.

-La noche del sábado llamé a tu casa para saber si habías llegado bien.. Me contestó tu hermana y nos pusimos a conversar. Es una chica muy simpática-Sonrió Ranma, acercándose a la joven, hasta situarse justo frente a ella-Yo quería hablar contigo, así que ella me facilitó las cosas.

Akane suspiró, intentando controlarse para no acabar golpeando al joven que tenía enfrente y le miraba con tanta intensidad.

-Para tu información.. Me tuve que ir caminando desde el maldito restaurante hasta mi casa. Es normal que tarde-Dijo de mala manera, en ese momento se fijó en ropas que vestía el apuesto joven y que lo diferenciaban del resto de los estudiantes-¿Y tú siempre vistes así?-Le preguntó, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desdén.

Ranma sonrió.

-Pues, sí. El uniforme no me gusta… -Contestó. Ranma vestía una camisa roja con botones dorados, pantalones azules cómodos para cualquier pelea-Oye, te quiero mostrar algo..

-Mira..-.Dijo cerrando sus ojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire-No puedo llegar tarde a mi clase otra vez. Adiós..

La joven caminó unos pasos, cuándo unos fuertes brazos la alzaron y la tomaron, pegándola a su cuerpo, acunándola en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Gritó-¡¡suéltame!!

Ranma se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana y saltó por ella, para sorpresa de todos lo presentes que gracias al grito de la joven había capturado su atención.

Saltaron a la fuerte rama de un árbol que daba con la ventana y seguidamente, el joven ignorando los golpes que su pequeña fiera que le propinaba en el pecho, saltó con ella al techo del edificio.

Ahí, la soltó por fin.

La joven al verse liberada le propinó una sonora bofeteada al chico de la trenza, quién le miró con furia.

-¡¿A qué viene eso?!-Le gritó, llevándose la mano a la zona golpeada.

-¡Por idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traerme aquí a la fuerza, pedazo de bestia?! –Le gritó.

Ranma la tomó por ambas muñecas y la acercó hacía sí, pegándola a su cuerpo. Soltó una de sus muñecas, dejando a la mano atrapada entre su cuerpo y el de ella, y paso el brazo alrededor de su cintura, en un posesivo abrazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Exclamó, la joven mirando hacía arriba, pues Ranma era algo más alto que ella.

-¿Te vas a quedar tranquila si te dejo?-Preguntó Ranma, en un tono serio e imponente.

-¡¡No!!-Gritó, ella furiosa y sintió que Ranma la pegaba aún más a su cuerpo. No tenía escapatoria-Esta bien..

Finalmente, el joven aflojó el abrazo y ella se encargó de separarse, para mirarlo con rabia.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Crees que no van a notar que salimos por la ventana, tan disimuladamente?

-Yo quería que fuese disimulado. Fuiste tú la que pegó el grito y llamó la atención de todos..-Respondió el joven desinteresadamente.

-¡no eres más que un…!

-¿Un qué?-Le retó Ranma acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Akane al ver esto, retrocedió.

-¡No te me acerques!-Le gritó.

Ranma, furioso por la reacción de ella, de un saltó quedó frente a la joven. Y al hacerlo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó fieramente. Introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la boca de ella.

Akane intentó separarse, y él al notarlo, la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Y ahí, supo que no tenía escapatoria. La imponente figura de Ranma, la acechaba por completo.

Y de un segundo a otro, quizás sin darse cuenta.. Ella le estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Sentía la traviesa lengua del joven moverse dentro de su boca, explorándola. Sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, pegándola posesivamente a su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta, ella también estaba correspondiendo el apasionado beso. Entregándose a los placeres que éste le propinaba.

Cuándo cayó en la cuenta de que sucedía abrió sus ojos a más no poder. No podía ser, Ranma era el novio de su amiga y en ese momento, se sintió la peor persona.

Utilizando toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar en sí misma, lo empujó apartándolo de sí y provocando con esto, la separación d sus labios.

Al tenerlo frente a frente, levantó la mano con intenciones de abofetearlo sin embargo, la fuerte mano del joven agarró su muñeca antes de poder si quiera rozarlo. Y jaló de ella, acercándola nuevamente a él.

Se acercó a su oído mirándola con fiereza y susurró entre dientes

-No te atrevas.. Ya lo haz hecho una vez y no permitiré que se repita…

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al sentir el cálido aliento del joven chocar contra su oreja.

-¡Eres un maldito!-Exclamó.

Dicho esto, Ranma la soltó y Akane se alejó a una prudente distancia.

-Akane.. Tengo una interesante propuesta para ti..-Dijo él con una sonrisa, avanzando hacía la joven quién, a medida su compañero avanzaba, ésta retrocedía.

-¿Una propuesta? ¡No me interesa!

-Sé mi amante, Akane.. Te prometo que no te vas arrepentir. Sera muy divertido-Dijo clavando sus ojos grisáceos en los marrón de ella-Además, debo decir que provar tus labios fue una experiencia realmente.. Facinante..

En ese momento, sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el temor de que él se enterase de su obsesión por las artes marciales. Se lo impedía.

Miró hacía atrás, si seguía retrocediendo de seguro caería del edificio lo que le traería una muerte segura si no reaccionaba a tiempo. Miró nuevamente a aquel rostro confiado ante ella, que sonreía gustosamente al saber que ella no podría seguir retrocediendo.

-¿Sin escapatoria..Akane?-Preguntó, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-Le gritó-¡Le voy a contar a Ukyo, la basura de hombre que se gasta como novio!

-Hazlo, adelante..-Le tentó, quedando frente a frente de la joven. A escasos centímetros de distancia-Ella no te va a creer.. Pero, ¿Qué dices sobre mi tentadora propuesta?

-¡Que estás loco si piensas que aceptaría tal cosa!-Exclamó con el ceño fruncido-¡Es absurdo! ¡Ukyo es tu novia, por lo tanto le debes fidelidad! ¡Estúpido!

-¿Fidelidad?-Preguntó, alzando la ceja izquierda con una sonrisa-Akane.. Eres tan inocente.. Eso es lo que te hace tan deseable. Tu inocencia y tu carácter… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al bosque de Nerima? He llevado a varias jóvenes a ese lugar y créeme es estupendo para.. humm.. ¿Cómo decirlo? Satisfacer las necesidades.. Del hombre-Dijo disminuyendo el volumen de la voz a cada palabra. Disfrutando del furioso sonrojo en las mejillas de la hermosa joven. Y posó su mano sobre la cintura de la chica, quién ya sin poder contenerse más, apretó el puño preparándose para brindarle un duro golpe en la zona estomacal. Ranma al darse cuenta de esto, se separa inmediatamente antes de que éste llegue si quiera a rozarlo.

-¡Animal, bestia!-Le gritó Akane, furiosa. Corriendo hacía él con la firme intención de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven esquivaba los ataques de la joven dificultosamente. Sorprendido por la rapidez y habilidad de ella.

-Esos ataques…-Susurró, sorprendido- ¿Acaso prácticas artes marciales?-Preguntó, cayendo frente a ella de un salto.

En ese momento la joven se detuvo y toda la rabia que sentía hacía el joven, se transformó en sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-¿Q… Qué?-Preguntó confusa, retrocediendo dos pasos-"Maldita sea.."-Pensó-N… No..

-¿No?-Preguntó Ranma incrédulo, alzando una ceja-Esos ataques y esos saltos… No son comunes en cualquier persona, sólo en aquellos que practican las artes marciales.

Sintió cómo el nerviosismo la invadía por completo.

-Mi… Mi hermana..-Balbuceó nerviosa.

-¿Tú hermana?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa-Ninguna de tus hermanas practica artes marciales.. Nabiky no lo hace y tu hermana mayor, por lo que me ha contado Nabiky… Lo dudo.

Y se tensó inevitablemente. Estaba perdida. Iba a decir algo, cuándo…

-Descuida. No estoy a favor sobre eso de que las chicas no puedan hacer artes marciales porque es muy masculino… Yo creo que ustedes son igual de capaces que nosotros. Tu secreto está salvo Akane-Dijo Ranma serio.

…

-¿Dónde estará Akane?-Se preguntó Ukyo, mirando al profesor que relataba la teoría de la extinción de los dinosaurios-Ya tocaron la campana y ella aún no aparece..-Susurró.

-Descuida, Ukyo..-Dijo Mei, quién se había sentado atrás de la joven esa mañana-De seguro ya va a llegar..

Ukyo miró a su lado el puesto vacío de su nueva compañera de clase y luego, desvió la mirada hacía el reloj colocado en la pared del salón.

-Ya pasaron diez minutos desde que iniciaron las clases.. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo..-Susurró con preocupación.

….

Ranma percibió que la mirada de la joven, se tornaba triste y poco a poco, sus castaños ojos se comenzaban a humedecer.

-¿Akane?

-Vete… Quiero estar sola-Dijo, dándole la espalda-¡ándate!

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la joven se diese vuelta, sólo para comprobar la ausencia del joven de ojos grisáceos que silenciosamente, se había retirado obedeciendo a su petición... O al menos, eso creía.

Y sin poder más, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, tapándose la boca para no emitir sonido alguno.

Un apuesto joven de coleta la observaba desde su posición oculto entre las ramas del árbol cercano y cuya altura sobrepasaba el edificio, por lo que podía observar claramente a la joven, de pie sobre una rama no muy resistente, pero si lo suficiente para sostener su peso durante unas horas.

-¿Qué le pasará?-Se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Seguidamente suspiró-Esta niña me está volviendo completamente loco..

Saltó nuevamente hacía el techo, en dónde la joven lloraba en silencio. Sin que ella se percatara, se arrodilló justo detrás de la muchacha y la abrazó con dulzura. La joven dio un leve respingo, miró a los brazos que la envolvían y reaccionó sospechando de quién se trataba. Aquel olor tan característico de él y su cuerpo tan próximo al suyo, pegado a su espalda. No podía sospechar de otra persona..

-¡Te dije que te fueras!-Exclamó, intentando soltarse con una mano mientras, que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas que insistían en caer.

-Tranquila…-Le susurró con voz ronca al oído, posando su rostro sobre su hombro derecho-Llorar a veces es bueno. No pretendas ser esa chica ruda que aparentas ser ante los demás. Si no me quieres decir lo que te pasa lo entiendo…

Akane se sorprendió enormemente ante esas palabras susurradas a su oído con tanta ternura, como no pensó que había en el joven Saotome. Aquel joven que le parecía tan descortés, soberbio y egocéntrico, mostraba una faceta que ni él sabía que tenía.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, una inmensa tristeza la inundó al recordar el por qué de su llanto y la intención que tenía de separarse de él, se desvaneció pues, ya no contaba con la misma energía ni el ánimo para golpearlo y apartarlo de sí.

Ranma oyó a la joven suspirar con nostalgia, y sonrió al ver que la joven no terminó por golpearlo y apartarse de él. Seguidamente oyó un leve sollozo provenir de la chica.

-Eres un tonto por volver sabiendo que podría golpearte con todas mis fuerzas por hacerlo-Le dijo con la voz ronca.

-Lo sé-Le respondió sin apartar el rostro de su hombro.

Akane sonrió levemente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos.

-Ranma, tienes novia. Suéltame..

No pudo evitar obedecerle, y por casi por inercia aflojó el abrazo. Pensó que la joven se iría, pero por el contrario, se alejó un poco y se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a él.

Akane lo miró con sus ojos castaños ligeramente hinchados debido al llanto.

-De seguro estoy horrible..-Susurró la chica, riendo levemente y llevándose las manos al rostro, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿A sí?-Dijo Ranma mirándola con ternura-Que curioso… Yo te veo igual de bonita.

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Y seguidamente, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-No me digas esas cosas..-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Y por qué no?-Preguntó él alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. Disfrutando del notorio sonrojo de la joven…

-Porque tienes una novia que te adora por eso. Y no deberías decirle esas cosas a la amiga de ella-Le respondió, mirándola seria-No es correcto.

Ranma soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te cuento algo?-La chica asintió con la cabeza-Eres una excelente artista marcial…

Akane le sonrió agradecida. Nunca antes le habían dicho eso, y es que a nadie de su familia le gustaba que ella practicase las artes marciales, por lo que nadie tampoco se había dado el tiempo de observarla mientras entrenaba, y luego darle algún comentario.

Ranma la quedó mirando de forma penetrante e intensa, y Akane sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Tienes una sonrisa encantadora.. Deberías sonreír más a menudo..-Dijo el joven casi por inercia.

Akane desvió la mirada, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuaba con más fuerza, y Ranma sonrió al notarlo. Seguidamente, volvió sus ojos castaños a los grisáceos que la observaban tan atentamente.

-Oye… ¿De verdad crees que soy buena artista marcial?

Ranma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Nunca nadie te lo había dicho?-En ese instante, la mirada de la joven volvió a tornarse triste, y Ranma lo notó.

La joven negó con la cabeza, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por no romper a llorar frente al muchacho.

-¿Por qué te duele tanto hablar de eso? Hace poco pasó lo mismo… Son las artes marciales, tu problema, no?-Dijo mirando al cielo.

Tras un leve silencio, el joven continuó.

-..Entiendo si no me quieres contar-Dijo volviendo sus ojos grisáceos a los marrón de la chica, que le miraban húmedos.

…

-¡Al fin el receso!-Exclamó Ukyo, poniéndose de pie con una enorme sonrisa.

-Siii..-Dijo Mei-La clase estuvo realmente aburrida.

En eso, Kisha y Lu se acercan a dónde ellas.

-¿Salimos al patio? No aguanto ni un segundo más aquí…-Dijo Kisha.

-Claro. Por cierto, ¿Les parece si a la salida vamos a ver a Akane? Debe estar enferma o algo…-Dijo Ukyo, mientras se dirigían a la salida.

…

-No te conozco mucho, Ranma… Pero, me haz dejado sorprendida. El chico que me trajo aquí a la fuerza, era muy diferente al que está aquí ahora..-Ranma la miró con atención, y ella continuó-…Pero, el que haya aceptado quedarme aquí y no darte una buena paliza, no significa que me caigas mejor, ¿De acuerdo? Que para mí sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico…

-¿Sabes, Akane Tendo? Estás sacando un lado de mí que ni yo sabía que tenía..

…

Ukyo y compañía, se encontraban sentadas al pie de un árbol. Cuándo dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellas.

-Shampoo y Kodachi, ¡Que sorpresa!-Exclamó Ukyo, con una sonrisa-siéntense con nosotras..-Dicho esto, las otras tres jóvenes que la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-No, gracias…-Sonrió Kodachi, incómoda-Vinimos a hablar sobre Ranma…

-¿Sobre Ranma?-Preguntó Ukyo-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Verás..-Comenzó Shampoo-Quizás no deberíamos decirte esto, pero… Me sentiría muy mal si no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa? Hablen de una vez…-Dijo Ukyo, impaciente.

-Ranma te engaña con Akane-Dijo Kodachi, con tristeza fingida-Es más, en estos momentos están solos en algún lugar. Nosotras vimos cuándo se fueron y puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de nuestro pasillo.. Todos lo vimos, Ukyo. Ranma y Akane, te están engañando a tus espaldas… En estos momentos, deben estar cómodamente recostados en una suave cama, haciendo el amor y riéndose por lo tonta que eres…

-¡Eso es mentira!-Exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie-¡No les creo! Ranma no sería capaz de hacerme algo así… Y Akane es mi amiga. Además, ni siquiera se llevan bien.

-Del odio al amor, hay un paso. Lo sentimos, Ukyo-Dijo Shampoo-Si quieres puedes preguntarle a cualquiera…

-Vallanse…-Dijo Ukyo, bajando la cabeza mientras, apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Tú verás si nos crees o no-Dijo Kodachi y ambas jóvenes se retiraron del lugar.

-No les creas, sólo lo hacen para fastidiarte..-Dijo Kisha, quién la primera en reaccionar.

-Lo sé… Pero, me duele que sigan así. La noche del sábado estábamos estupendamente-Dijo Ukyo con voz dolida-Y ahora… Es como si me odiaran por algo.

-Claro, por Ranma. Son unas envidiosas-Dijo Kisha, abrazándola.

Lu y Mei se quedaron sentadas en el suelo, observando fijamente a las dos jóvenes que se alejaban poco a poco.

…

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la joven habló:

-Ranma… Q… Quiero pedirte un favor…-Dijo de forma nerviosa.

Ranma la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿T… Tu podrías entrenarme?

-¿entrenarte?

-Sí… Es que, no tengo a nadie. Desde pequeña que practico artes marciales y lo he hecho por mi cuenta, no tengo a nadie que me rectifique.

-Pues, seria un placer entonces.

-¿En mi casa después de clase?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Sonrió-Pero… creí que te desagradaba.

-Y lo haces. Pero, desgraciadamente no tengo a nadie más a quién, acudir-Le dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Ranma rió por lo bajo.

-Esta bien…

-Oye, ya debieron tocar la campana para el receso-Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿Irás a clase así, con los ojos hinchados?-Preguntó el chico, imitándola.

Akane sin responderle, le dio la espalda y de un salto, llegó hasta a la rama del árbol cercano. Desapareciendo de la vista del joven.

Ranma sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un móvil, pequeño y plateado.

Marcó un número y sin moverse de ahí, llevó el celular a su oreja. Luego, de unos cuántos tonos, la voz de su amigo Ryoga de oyó del otro lado.

-¿Ryoga?

-Ranma… Hoy no pude asistir a la preparatoria. Desperté con una gripe horri…

-No me interesa, Ryoga-Le dijo, cortante-Hoy… Hable con Akane.

-¿A sí?-Preguntó con cierta molestia en la voz-Y… ¿Qué pasó?

-Algo muy extraño…

-No me digas que se entregó a tus brazos, porque no te creo. Akane no es ese tipo de chica.

-C… Creo que me estoy enamorando de Akane…

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Q.. que? No, no Ranma tu estás confundido eso es todo. La encuentras bonita, pero nada más… Igual que siempre amigo, te enamoras durante quince segundos y luego te olvidas-Dijo Ryoga, con molestia en la voz.

-No sé que me pasó Ryoga… Yo.. No soy así… Yo no suelo ir hasta una chica que llora y consolarla. Me olvidé por completo de quién era yo al tenerla cerca, es como si fuera otro. Pero, no importa amigo, luego te hablo-Cortó el móvil hasta de que éste pudiera decir algo.

…

Akane miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

Flash Back.

Oye, ya debieron tocar la campana para el receso-Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿Irás a clase así, con los ojos hinchados?-Preguntó Ranma, imitándola.

Akane sin responderle, le dio la espalda y de un salto, llegó hasta a la rama del árbol cercano. Desapareciendo de la vista del joven.

Fin del flash back.

-Él tenía razón. Me veo horrible…-Susurró ante su reflejo.

Sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, dejaba en evidencia su reciente llanto.

Se echó agua al rostro y salió del baño. Podía divisar a las cuatro jóvenes, sentadas al pie del árbol.. Sonrió y caminó hasta dónde ellas estaban.

-¡¿Akane?!-Exclamaron las cuatro jóvenes al verla caminar hasta ellas.

Ukyo se puso de pie y corrió hasta Akane, antes de que ella pudiese llegar al árbol. Al llegar hasta ella, la abrazó para sorpresa de la pequeña de las Tendo, quién luego de reaccionar, correspondió al abrazo.

-Akane, no sabes lo que ocurrió-Dijo la joven. Luego de dar por terminado al abrazo, continuó-Kodachi y Shampoo dijeron que tú y Ranma me están engañando, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No sé que hice! El sábado estábamos tan bien y ahora…-Suspiró con cansancio.

La joven la miró completamente desencajada. ¿Qué ella y Ranma…?

-¡Que mentirosas! ¡¿A dónde están?!-Exclamó, buscando con la vista a Kodachi y a Shampoo.

-Tranquila, Akane… No importa. Yo sé que tú jamás me harías algo así-Sonrió.

Akane la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca Ukyo. Además, jamás me enamoraría de un chico como el tuyo, sin ofender-Dijo divertida, caminando hasta el árbol y pasando por su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ey!-Exclamó-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó tras reaccionar. Volteó y se encontró con Akane que reía divertida y al resto, un tanto confundidas pues, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación.

En eso la campana que da lugar al fin del receso de dejó oír.

…

-Psss… Akane-Le susurró Ukyo.

Akane le devolvió la mirada, dando a entender que la oía.

-¿Qué pasó que no llegaste a la primera hora?-Le preguntó en el mismo tono bajo.

Akane la miró sorprendida.

-¿Yo? Pues… -Balbuceó-"No le pudo decir que estuve con su novio. Suena mal y tal vez piense ideas equivocadas"-Mi hermana mayor despertó enferma así que… Me tuve que quedar cuidándola.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué tiene?-Preguntó interesada.

-Nada grave-Contestó mirando al pizarrón.

-Oh…

…

-Oye Ranma, ¿Cómo te fue con la marimacho?-Cuestionó en un susurro Kodachi desde atrás, mientras tocaba levemente al joven con la punta del lápiz.

-Bien. Hoy voy a entre… Digo a ir a verla hoy a la salida-Dijo en el mismo tono, mirando al maestro dar su lección.

-Espero Ranma querido, que no acabes enamorándote de ella en verdad-Le susurró Shampoo, mirándolo de reojo.

El joven no dijo nada.

…

A la hora del almuerzo.

Todas las jóvenes, excepto Ukyo querían ir a comer al patio en lugar de ir a la cafetería. La joven Kuonji aunque, quería ver a su preciado novio, no tuvo más opción que seguir a la mayoría.

Se sentaron al pie de un árbol y comenzaron a comer, sin decir palabra.

Mientras que en la cafetería, un apuesto joven de ojos grisáceos paseaba la vista por el lugar.

-Ranma, parece que enserio te gustara Ukyo..-Dijo Kodachi evidentemente molesta-No paras de buscarla con la mirada.

Shampoo lo miró molesta.

-¿A Ukyo?-Preguntó Ranma desconcertado, mirando a los ojos negros de Kodachi. Como si recién se hubiese acordado de la existencia de la joven recientemente nombrada-Ah… No, no… No es Ukyo quién me interesa.

Shampoo sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta.

-¿A no?-Preguntó provocativa-¿Entonces quién?

-Es Akane-Respondió inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se exaltaron ambas jóvenes. Una más decepcionada que la otra.

-Pero, yo creí que… ¡Ranma! El plan consistía en que tú enamoraras a la marimacho, no que tú te enamoraras de ella además, ¡Eres mi novio! Sólo finges que eres el novio de Ukyo, ¿O es que ya se te olvidó todo?-Dijo molesta, pero seguidamente relajó el gesto-Oh Ranma… Tú me amas, recuérdalo. Tú eres mi novio en verdad, en cambio eres el novio de mentiras de Ukyo ¿Recuerdas? Pareciera que… La marimacho te lavó el cerebro o algo. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

-Nada Shampoo. Sólo que quiero terminar con esta relación entre tú y yo. Lo siento pero, cuándo te propuse que fuésemos novios, lo hice sola y únicamente por sexo. Nada más, jamás te amé Shampoo. Más bien siempre me pareciste una chica que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo prostituta, porque hacer el amor es lo único que sabes hacer bien… -Una sonora bofetada captó la atención de todos en la cafetería.

Kodachi observaba sorprendida la escena que presenciaba con tanto gusto. La oportunidad de coquetear con Ranma y finalmente enamorarlo, se presentaba al fin.

-¡Te odio, Ranma Saotome!-Exclamó la chica.

Ranma la siguió con la vista, hasta que la enfadada joven saliera del lugar.

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a él.

-¿Qué?

….

La tarde transcurrió lentamente.

Akane observaba con impaciencia el reloj en la pared. Mientras, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido entre ella y cierto joven de coleta.

-"¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuándo le pedí al imbécil Ranma que me entrenara? De seguro debe estar pensando que me gusta o algo así, y eso de seguro inflará aún más su ya de por sí inflado ego"-Pensó molesta. Seguidamente los recuerdos del beso que el joven le robó, y que ella terminó correspondiendo, volvieron de forma abrupta a su mente. Miró de reojo a la joven a su lado-"No debí haber correspondido ese beso… ¡Por Dios, Ukyo no se lo merece!"-Pensó.

La campana anunciando el final de las clases se dejó oír.

Akane se puso inmediatamente de pie y guardó sus pertenencias en su bolso, el cuál se echó a la espalda diciendo que tenía que volver a casa temprano para cuidar a su hermana mayor enferma, y salió del salón.

…

-Señor Kuno, ya todo está preparado para su vuelta a la escuela Furinkan..-Dijo Sasuke, inclinándose ligeramente en una reverencia.

-Muy bien Sasuke, muy bien… al fin, ese Saotome sabrá con quién se está metiendo-Sonrió Kuno, llevándose la mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo-Me pregunto si estará preparado para una derrota..-Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

…

Akane entró a su casa sin saludar a nadie y subió hasta su habitación.

Al llegar dejó caer su bolso en algún sitio de ésta, y se dejó caer a sí misma pesadamente sobre su cama. Con la respiración agitada de quién se fue corriendo desde la preparatoria hasta su casa.

-"Esto está mal… Muy, muy mal"-Pensó. Seguidamente se puso de pie y extrajo ropa de su armario. Sacó una camisa naranja y unos pantalones anchos, como casi todos en su habitación.

Se vistió y seguidamente decidió ir al dojo a entrenar un rato antes de hacerlo con él. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se encuentró con Nabiky quién, al parecer estaba a punto de golpearla.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó la chica molesta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-¿Te pareció muy bonito lo que me hiciste esta mañana con Ranma?

Nabiky alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por favor Akane!-Exclamó irónica-¿Acaso me vas a decir que no te gusta ese guapetón que tienes de compañero?

-No-Respondió fríamente-No debiste hacer lo que hiciste, ¿Cuánto te pagó?

-900.000 yens, es un chico de dinero. Es un buen partido…-Sonrió Nabiky-Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja. Me encantaría tener a un cuñado adinerado..

-Él es novio de mi amiga, ridícula-Dijo seria-Y ni siquiera me gusta.

-mm… Como digas-Dijo desinteresadamente-Yo venía a preguntarte que, ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Que tal estuvo, ¿Qué?-Dijo confundida.

-Pues, ¿Qué más? El revolcón con Ranma-Respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó la chica, sonrojándose-¡¿De que estás hablando?! ¡Eso nunca pasó, ni va a pasar! ¡Ahora hacete a un lado, voy al dojo!-Dijo, pasando por el lado de Nabiky en dirección a las escaleras.

-Oye, Akane

-¿Qué?-Preguntó fríamente, ladeando el rostro hacía su hermana. Justo cuándo cuándo iba a descender.

-Recuerda que tengo muchas fotos de ti en bikini del verano…

-No intentarás…-Dijo la chica, palideciendo y acercándose lentamente a su joven hermana.

-Sí, se las quiero vender a Ranma, después de todo él me dijo que te encontraba muy bonita y estoy segura que estaría dispuesto a pagar una fortuna por ver esas fotos-Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-1.000.000 de yens

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tengo tanto dinero!-Exclamó la chica, indignada.

-Pero, yo sí-Se oyó decir a una seductora voz masculina. Ambas jóvenes dirigieron la vista hacía el joven que se recargaba despreocupadamente en la pared, y que sonreía gustosamente-Las quiero todas, Nabiky..

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Akane, mirándolo furiosa.

-Muy bien-Sonrió Nabiky-Sígueme…

Akane vio a Nabiky entrar a su habitación, seguido de Ranma quién, al pasar por su lado le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió por completo su espalda.

-al menos quiero ver que fotos le va a vender mi queridísima hermana-Susurró para sí.

...

Shampoo caminaba por el pasillo junto a Kodachi, entre sollozos musitaba frases desagradables hacía el joven de ojos grises y Kodachi, simplemente sonreía disimuladamente.

-Tranquila Shampoo, ya nos vamos a casa...-Le decía Kodachi.

-Ojala atropellen a ese maldito...-Decía entre lágrimas.

Al doblar en una esquina, se encontraron con Ukyo y las tres chicas que venían del lado contrario.

-Es Ukyo-Le susurró Kodachi.

Inmediatamente Shampoo se limpió las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro y lo levantó con dignidad.

-¡Ukyo!-La llamo, al pasar por su lado.

Ukyo se detubo, al igual que las demás, para mirar a la joven con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy Ranma me dijo que iría a visitar a Akane después de clase. Tal parece que se están llevando muy bien-Sonrió Shampoo.

Kodachi dibujó en su rostro un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿A.. sí? Pues, no te creo-Le dijo Ukyo, con el ceño fruncido-Vámonos chicas.

-¡Piénsalo bien, Ukyo! ¡Puedes ir, no pierdes nada con comprobarlo con tus propios ojos!-La oyó gritar, una vez estaban a una prudente distancia.

Ukyo se detubo y miró a sus acompañantes.

-Lo hace para fastidiarte, nada más-Dijo Kisha.

-Aunque, tiene razón-Dijo Lu-No pierde nada con serciorarse.

-Tienes razón. no pierdo nada.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Akane miraba avergonzada las fotografías que su hermana había puesto sobre la cama. En una salía ella con un sugerente bikini rojo que ella misma le había prestado para la ocasión, recostada sobre la tibia arena mientras, el sol se posaba seductoramente sobre su cuerpo y pequeñas perlas de agua lo decoraban de forma provocativa, lo que anunciaba que había salido recientemente del agua. En otra estaba ella con el mismo bikini, esta vez de pie y caminando dándole la espalda a la cámara, lo que era una vista privilegiada de su trasero. En otra, ella vestida con un corto short y una camisa peligrosamente ceñida a su cuerpo que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, con una raqueta en su mano y un gesto de cómica concentración en su rostro, en una cancha de tenis.

-¡Nabiky, soy tu hermana! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-Exclamaba la chica, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín intentando inútilmente conseguir las provocativas fotografías, colocadas en línea sobre la cama. Sin embargo, su hermana la sujetaba firmemente del brazo manteniéndola alejada de su mercancía.

Ranma sentado al borde de la cama, observaba cada fotografía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Las quiero!-Exclamó, y sacó de su bolsillo unos cuántos billetes verdes que al mostrárselos a Nabiky ésta pareció saltar de alegría.

Dejó el dinero sobre la cama y tomó las fotografías guardándolas bajo su camisa.

-Ya suéltala Nabiky. No podrá quitármelas-Sonrió.

Nabiky obedeció y se dirigió inmediatamente a su dinero el cuál tomó, dirigiéndose a su escritorio y guardándolo seguidamente en el cajón de él. Con una satisfactoria sonrisa, de quién hace un buen negocio.

-¡Maldito! ¡Quiero que me las devuelvas!-Exclamaba la chica, molesta. Ranma simplemente le sacó la lengua, burlesco.

Seguidamente la joven se fue de la habitación, refunfuñando. Seguida de Ranma.

-Oye Akane, no es para tanto. Además, si no hubiese sido yo de seguro alguien las compraría-Dijo el ignorado chico-Akane…

La joven llegó hasta el dojo, seguida del joven quién le había hablado durante todo el camino sin recibir respuesta.

Akane estaba molesta con su hermana y avergonzada por las fotografías que ahora eran propiedad del joven Saotome. Se detuvo en el centro del dojo, y Ranma se situó frente a ella.

-Escúchame bien. Si yo gano, tú me entregarás las fotografías, pero ti tú ganas…

-Me tendrás que dar un beso-Interrumpió con una sonrisa-Deberías saber que no me niego a ningún reto.. Akane.

-Como quieras..-Respondió entre dientes.

-Antes que nada, yo no golpeo a chicas.

-¡Pues, aún mejor..!

La pelea, si es que así se le podría llamar, duró diez minutos. Al cabo de este tiempo, Akane quedó tumbada sobre el piso y Ranma observando sonriente las condiciones de su oponente.

-¡Eso no se vale!-Reclamó la chica, incorporándose quedando sentada-¡Tú te limitaste a esquivar!

-Sí, te dije que no golpeo a chicas-Respondió él-Pero, aún así acabaste en el suelo.

-Fue por una pequeña distracción que tú me empujaste levemente y gracias a mi cansancio por intentar golpearte, fue que caí-Protestó.

-Gracias a esa pequeña distracción puedes perder la vida, Akane-Dijo él serio-Deberías saberlo, no puedes distraerte. Aunque, debo admitir..-Dijo hincándose a un lado de la joven, mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa adornando gratamente su rostro-..Que eres bastante buena para haber practicado todo este tiempo sin entrenador.

Akane bajó la cabeza unos segundos. Cuándo sintió dos dedos del joven bajó su mentón ejerciendo una leve presión para que ella levantara la cabeza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Un trato es un trato, Akane. Y creo que me debe un beso..-Sonrió.

-Esta bien..-Respondió ella y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, y besó una de sus mejillas-Listo.. tú dijiste un beso, no especificaste qué tipo de beso-Sonrió divertida.

-¿A sí? Pues, me refería a este tipo de beso..-Dijo, y seguidamente tomó el rostro de la joven y la besó efusivamente en los labios. Akane abrió enormemente los ojos e iba a separarlo de sí, cuándo una conocida voz lo hizo por ella.

-¡Ranma, Akane!

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente y dirigieron su vista a la entrada del dojo, de dónde provenía la voz.

-Ukyo..


	10. Chapter 10

Ukyo miraba atónita la escena.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-Exclamó la chica luego de reponerse de la sorpresa inicial. Y sus ojos se comenzaron a empañar, a medida avanzaba en su frase-¡Akane… Jamás lo pensé de ti, creí que eras mi amiga!

-¡Ukyo, es un error! ¡Él me besó!

-Es cierto Ukyo. Tenía pensado terminar con nuestro noviazgo mañana. Lo siento-Confesó con naturalidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Akane, mirándolo enfadada. Luego, volvió la vista hacía la dolida chica-¡No le hagas caso! Yo…

-¡Kodachi y Shampoo, tenían razón! ¡Que tonta fui!-Exclamó, entre lágrimas y salió del lugar corriendo.

-¡Ukyo!-Exclamó, iba a seguirla cuándo la fuerte mano del chico la detuvo por la muñeca, y la volteó bruscamente hacía sí.

-No vayas, Ukyo necesita estar sola-Dijo, severo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un malvado, Ranma! ¡Te odio! ¡Acabaste con la amistad entre Ukyo y yo, ahora debe odiarme!-Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos-¡Soy una traidora! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle que pensabas terminar mañana con ella en un momento como este?! ¡Sólo lo hiciste para hacerla sufrir! ¡Eres un maldito!

-¡Tranquilízate!-Exclamó el chico-Sé lo que te digo. Ella necesita estar sola.

Akane se soltó bruscamente del agarre y lo miró con rabia.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si tú no me hubieses besado, nada de esto hubiese pasado!-Seguidamente, le dio la espalda y salió del dojo.

…

Akane se encontraba sentada en el techo de su casa. Como hacía cada vez que estaba triste o necesitaba pensar. Abrazaba sus piernas, escondiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre ellas y su pecho. Resguardándose a sí misma.

-¿Akane?

La joven levantó el rostro y se secó las lágrimas. Sin necesidad voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

Ranma se sentó a su lado.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Exclamó sin mirarlo.

-Tú no estás triste sólo por lo que pasó con Ukyo, ¿Verdad?-Dijo mirando al frente.

El cielo mostraba preciosos tonos rojizos y anaranjados, acompañados de la fresca brisa del atardecer.

-No es asunto tuyo-Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Pero, cómo eres arisca-Dijo el chico en tono sorprendido, aunque se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo. Ladeó el rostro para mirarla-Yo creo saber lo que te pasa.

-Por supuesto que me afecta lo ocurrido con Ukyo. Ella no se merecía esto. Es una chica atractiva e inteligente, pero tenía que fijarse en un patán como tú, que no corresponde a su amor-Dijo con la voz ronca debido al llanto.

-Sí, esta bien eso te afecta, pero ¿No hay algo más?-dijo volviendo su vista al frente, disfrutando de los colores del cielo, que se presentaban en ése atardecer.

-Tú pareces tan sereno… ¿Acaso no te importa lo que ocurrió? ¿No te importa el hecho de que le acabaste de romper el corazón a una chica?

-Pues, para serte sincero… No. Ukyo jamás me importó en verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué le propusiste noviazgo?

Akane lo miró molesta.

-Para acercarme a ti-Respondió sin una gota de pudor.

-¡Eres un tonto!-Exclamó la joven-¡No tenías que hacerle daño sólo para acercarte a mí! ¡Es ridículo!

-Si le hubiese dicho eso a cualquier otra chica, se hubiese sentido halagada-Ladeando el rostro, para mirarla sorprendido.

-Pues, yo no-Respondió sencillamente, molesta. Aún sin mirarlo. Inconsciente de los azules ojos que la observaban.

Ranma se quedó un rato mirando el atrayente perfil de la chica, sorprendido por la hermosura de la joven que hacía contraste con la belleza del atardecer. Aquella fresca brisa jugando traviesamente con sus largos y sedosos cabellos azulados..

-"Dios, es tan hermosa"-Pensó el chico, que no sólo se dio cuenta del encanto propio de la joven sino también, de la tristeza que transmitía su mirada castaña.

La chica al sentirse observada, ladeó el rostro encontrándose los grises ojos mirándola atentamente.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-Nada-Respondió el chico ligeramente avergonzado, volviendo con rapidez la mirada al frente-No te miraba a ti…-dijo mirándola de reojo.

La joven sonrió con dulzura, sin embargo su mirada seguía intacta.

-Insisto pequeña, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Vio las mejillas de la joven sonrojarse, y luego volver la vista al frente.

-No digas esas cosas..

-¿Por qué si ya no tengo novia?

-Le acabaste de destrozar el corazón a escasos minutos. Al menos sé prudente-dijo, con seriedad-Además, no me llames pequeña, que sólo eres un año mayor que yo.

Ranma sonrió levemente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el joven volvió la vista hacía la joven sentada a su lado. Y vio una lágrima rodar solitaria y silenciosa por su mejilla.

-¿Qué es esa otra cosa que te tiene así?

-Ya te dije que es por lo de Ukyo-Dijo de mala manera-No sigas insistiendo-dijo secando bruscamente la lágrima.

-Como quieras… Pero, a veces es mejor desahogarse. Si quieres puedes decírmelo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la chica habló:

-Hace unos meses yo vivía en china, junto a mi familia. Desde pequeña me encantaron las artes marciales, me fascinaba ese mundo. Sin embargo, en estos tiempos ya sabes lo mal que es para una chica practicarlas, así que las practicaba en secreto en mi habitación. Mi padre odiaba verme entrenando, decía que yo era una marimacho y que esas cosas debía dejarlas únicamente para los hombres como él. Él también las practicaba, supongo que lo traigo en la sangre-Tomó aire y continuó, mientras Ranma la oía atentamente-Pero, un día todo el pueblo se enteró, no sé cómo, y mi familia comenzó a tener una mala reputación. Durante semanas fui tratada muy mal, cuándo me veían.. En la calle me tiraban piedras..-Su voz se quebraba a minutos-Me amenazaban, me apuntaban con el dedo y… cuchicheaban a mis espaldas. Yo era la marimacho del pueblo, sólo porque odio los vestidos y… Soy muy mediocre para todo lo que una chica debería saber. Recordándome siempre que nunca seré una buena esposa porque… No sé cocinar, y todas esas cosas que una chica debería saber, me salen mal…

-Tranquila. Si no quieres, no es necesario que continúes-Le dijo Ranma, observando lo complicado que le era hablar a ratos, y lo doloroso que era recordar para ella, pues se veía reflejado con cada uno de sus gestos a medida hablaba.

-Estoy bien..-Dijo, y prosiguió-Así que nos tuvimos que venir aquí. Mi padre hace meses que no me habla…-Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-Es por eso que… Me duele tanto hablar sobre las artes marciales.

-Lo siento mucho..

-Y Ukyo lo sabe y… Tengo miedo de que esté tan furiosa conmigo que se lo cuente a todos y vuelva a pasar lo mismo…-Ya sin poder contenerse más, rompió a llorar.

Ranma se atrevió y la abrazó, la chica apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquila, tranquila…-susurró, acariciándola con ternura el cabello-Eso no va a pasar…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-Preguntó chica entre sollozos y lágrimas.

-Porque Ukyo no sería capaz de algo así, además… Yo no permitiré que eso se vuelva a repetir..-Le susurró dulcemente.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-Tú cambias de personalidad como quién cambia de zapatos..-Sonrió, entre lágrimas.

-No, yo sólo cambio de personalidad cuándo estoy contigo-Le dijo dulcemente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Akane se separó lentamente del joven.

-Me siento tan ridícula..-Confesó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Sonrió con ternura, viendo a la joven sonrojarse.

-Por todo esto, no es… Mi estilo echarme a llorar así-Dijo, desviando la mirada-Son pocos los que… Me han visto llorar.

-¿Entonces debo sentirme halagado?-Sonrió.

-Sí..-Respondió divertida, aún con los ojos hinchados.

-Gracias-Dijo de repente.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó volviendo la vista al joven.

-Por confiar en mí-Sonrió sincero.

-Necesitaba desahogarme eso es todo-Dijo ruborizándose.

-De todas formas..Gracias-Dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella para besarla con dulzura en la mejilla-¿Nos vemos mañana?

Akane algo aturdida por el beso, respondió:

-No, no creo que sea conveniente. Si Ukyo me ve contigo, sé que le hará mal y también, me odiará más de lo que debe odiarme ya…

-Como tú quieras, pero en caso de que ella ventile el secreto. No dudes ni un segundo pequeña, que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Y sin más saltó del tejado a un árbol, luego al techo de la vivienda próxima y así sucesivamente, hasta perderse por completo de la vista de la joven Tendo.

-Es un tonto..-Murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa-volvió a llamarme 'pequeña'.

…

Ranma durmió esa noche con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Sin saber la razón, se sentía inmensamente feliz de la confianza que la joven había depositado en él esa tarde. Ignorando por completo la existencia del amor que comenzaba a sentir inconscientemente hacía la pequeña de los Tendo.

Esa noche para desgracia de la chica, Akane no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, y eso se vio reflejado en el momento que llegó a la sala, ya vestida con su habitual uniforme. Con un gesto de cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

En el instante en el que la chica anunció los buenos días. Su padre que estaba allí leyendo el periódico, se puso de pie diciendo que desayunaría más tarde. Y salió de la sala, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Me sorprende lo rencoroso que es nuestro padre..-Comentó Nabiki, recibiendo su desayuno.

-Esto no puede continuar así-Suspiró Kasumi-Lo único que hacen es hacerse daño mutuamente..

Akane se sentó ya acostumbrada a recibir el desprecio de su padre y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en la posibilidad de que Ukyo ventilara su secreto y se vieran en la necesidad de marcharse otra vez. Su padre de seguro la asesinaría antes.

-Gracias..-dijo recibiendo su desayuno.

Gracias a su habilidad a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos, fue capaz de engañar a sus hermanas con una falsa sonrisa que ocultaba la preocupación y tristeza que la inundaba.

A los pocos minutos, Nabiki y Akane emprendían rumbo a la preparatoria.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?, estás muy callada-Preguntó Nabiky, mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacía el instituto. Sin prisa alguna.

-Nada. Pensaba en lo gustosa que debes estar con lo bien que te pagó Ranma ayer por esas fotografías..-Dijo mirándola de reojo, aparentemente molesta.

-Ay, hermanita.. Tú eres igualita a papá. Los dos igual de rencorosos-Dijo la chica indiferente-En lugar de estar feliz por mí, me reprochas.

-Como digas…

Al llegar, vieron a toda la preparatoria reunida en torno a algo, que ninguna de las dos alcanzaba a ver.

Nabiki se acercó a uno de los curiosos en compaía de su hermana.

-Oye, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡¡El relámpago de la preparatoria Furinkan, ha vuelto!!-Exclamó el chico, entusiasmado.

-¿Y quién rayos es ese?-Preguntó Akane.

-¿Qué acaso no lo conocen? Deben ser nuevas..-Dijo sorprendido, y agregó-Hasta hace dos años Kuno fue el más popular de la preparatoria, claro está hasta que llegó Saotome. Kuno lo retó a una pelea, y el que perdiese se iría de la preparatoria, pero Saotome es muy fuerte y logró vencerlo. Transformándose él en el más popular de la preparatoria, hasta ahora.. Antes de irse Kuno prometió que volvería para recuperar su orgullo y su lugar. Y aquí está.-Explicó.

-¡Qué tontería!-Exclamó Akane cruzándose de brazos-¡¿todo este escándalo por él?!

-¡No es sólo por él! ¡Ranma llegará en cualquier momento y si se ven aquí.. Son capaces de iniciar una pelea!-Exclamó el chico.

En ese momento el escándalo pareció aumentar y todos dirigieron la vista hacía la entrada. Un aturdido Ranma oía lo que unos de los curiosos le informaban. Para luego sonreír gustosamente.

-¡Así que el perdedor de Kuno está aquí! ¡Qué interesante!-Exclamó el chico, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por todos los presentes a pesar del bullicio.

-¡A un lado!-Se oyó decir a una voz masculina.

Todos los estudiantes se comenzaron a apartar, dejando un pasillo entre Ranma y Kuno, quiénes estaban separados a una prudente distancia.

-Ranma… Espero que hayas entrenado en este tiempo. Porque no tendré compasión de ti-Dijo entre dientes, Kuno.

-¡Ja! ¡Soy yo quién debería decir eso, ¿No crees?!-Sonrió el chico de forma burlesca.

Todos guardaron silencio. Todos sabían que luego del intercambio de palabras, venía la batalla.

Akane se encontraba junto a su hermana, entre los curiosos. Visiblemente preocupada. Kuno parecía un oponente fuerte y aunque, una vez fue vencido por el chico de la trenza….Quizás el joven Saotome no corra con la misma suerte.

-¡Te crees muy fuerte ¿no?, Saotome!-Dijo mirando furioso al rostro confiado de oponente.

-¡Kuno! ¡Cuándo yo llegué, te proclamabas muy fuerte, pero me decepcionaste! Espero que no me vuelvas a decepcionar..-Sonrió. Sabiendo que estaba tentando a su suerte. Kuno ya no era el mismo de hace dos años.

-¡Agggg.. ya verás, maldito!-gritó Kuno, corriendo hacia él con la intención de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y Ranma al verlo venir, sonrió se forma confiada poniéndose en pose de defensa. Sin embargo, la figura de una chica se interpuso en el camino de Kuno. Haciéndolo detener abruptamente.

-¡¿Q…

-¡¡No permitiré que peleen aquí!!-Exclamó Akane, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Nabiki, ¿Ella no es tu hermana?-Le susurró una compañera de su clase.

-Nah.. Es una… Vecina-Dijo, y pensó-"Maldita sea Akane, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan arrebatada?"

Ranma miró entre sorprendido y enfadado la aparición de la chica.

-¡¿Acaso son animales?!-Preguntó la chica, mirando a Kuno con rabia y dándole la espalda al chico de la trenza-¡Porque los animales son los que arreglan sus diferencias a golpes!

-¿Y tú eres…?-Preguntó Kuno, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

-Akane Tendo, mucho gusto…-Sonrió-Y tú Kuno, ¿Verdad?

-Así es lindura, ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú en este lugar?-Sonrió coquetamente.

-¡Lamento interrumpir el romántico momento pero, Akane… ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado?!-Exclamó Ranma desde su lugar, evidentemente molesto. Aunque, no sabía si por la aparición de la joven interrumpiendo la pelea, o el trato de Kuno hacía la joven.

-¡Óyeme tú!-Exclamó, volteando. Dándole la espalda a Kuno, para mirar al chico de la trenza-¡Deberías agradecerme!

-¡¿Agradecerte?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por interrumpir MI pelea o por estar coqueteando con mi contrincante?-Replicó furioso.

-¡Uyy! ¡Eres un…!-Exclamó la chica, mirándolo molesta.

-Akane, Akane.. Una chica tan hermosa como tú no puede perder el tiempo con un idiota como él-Dijo kuno con voz calmada. Posando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¡No la toques!-Exclamó Ranma, mirando molesto a Kuno.

-¡Eso mismo!-Exclamó Ryoga agitado, recién llegando y situándose al lado de Ranma.

-Esto se pone interesante..-susurró kodachi a Shampoo, quién procuraba poner atención a la discusión. Ambas entre los curiosos.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma, trajiste a tu amigo también para que te defendiera?-Preguntó Kuno. Con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Ryoga-No te preocupes Ranma, que yo le doy sus buenas patadas en el…

-¡Tranquilo, Ryoga!-Exclamó Ranma, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-Vete con los demás, yo me encargo de él.

-Pero,…

-Pero, nada-dijo severo.

-Como digas-Dijo con resignación, uniéndose al grupo de los curiosos.

Seguidamente Ranma volvió a centrar su atención en kuno. Sin embargo, la escena que estaba presenciando. No le agradó en absoluto.

Kuno tomaba ambas manos de Akane y las acercaba a su pecho, mientras hablaba:

-¡Oh Akane! ¿Lo sientes? Mi corazón late por ti. Eres tan hermosa…-Dijo sin vergüenza alguna, mientras Akane se sonrojaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltala!-Exclamó el joven, realmente molesto.

Kuno deslizó su vista hacía el chico de la trenza, mientras Akane volteó a mirarlo sorprendido

-¿Y por qué haría eso? ¿Acaso es tu novia? ¡Contesta! ¿Acaso te gusta esta chica que tanto te molesta verme con ella?-Cuestionó Kuno.

Akane se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Todos los presentes miraron al joven Saotome, expectantes a la espera de su respuesta.

-¡Eso, Ranma! ¡Confiesa! ¿Te gusta o no?-Habló Ukyo, mirando al chico seria, haciéndose paso entre los curiosos.

-Ukyo..-Susurró Akane, mirándola sorprendida.

-Ranma..-susurraron Shampoo y Kodachi al unísono, mirando furiosas al ver que el chico demoraba en contestar.

-Esto esta mal..-Susurró Ryoga preocupado por los problemas que podría acarrearle al joven Saotome con Shampoo y Ukyo, si su contestación era positiva.

-Yo… Yo…

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba nervioso. Sentía las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él, esperando una respuesta. Pero, se centró justamente en un par de ojos castaños que miraban al suelo y cuya dueña, se encontraba realmente avergonzada a juzgar por su sonrojo. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.. Adoraba esa faceta de chica tímida e inocente que a veces salía a relucir, adoraba también esa faceta de chica dura, en fin.. Adoraba todas y cada una de las facetas de la chica. Podía ser atracción física, tal vez simple obsesión, pero esa chica lograba cegarlo y aún sin saberlo, podía manejarlo a su antojo. Aunque, estaba seguro de su decisión no sabía si proclamarlo ante toda la preparatoria fuera conveniente.

Estaban Shampoo y Kodachi presentes, y son capaces de vengarse y hacerle mal a Akane, también estaba Ryoga quién, en más de una ocasión había dejado en evidencia sus sentimientos hacía la menor de las Tendo. Y él… Su acercamiento hacía ella al principio había sido por venganza, pero todo se había salido de control y accidentalmente había acabado por interesarse en la joven de una forma... Diferente.

-Yo…

-¡Eres un cobarde, Saotome!-Se burló Kuno-No tienes ninguna excusa para que no pueda acercarme a Akane..-Dijo dirigiendo la vista hacía la muchacha de mirada baja.

-¿Ukyo, qué te pasa?-Preguntó Mei, en susurro. Finas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica..

-A Ranma… Le gusta Akane.

-Pero, él es tu novio. Tienes que hacer algo..

Ukyo negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada más que hacer..

-¡Oye Akane, te lo estoy pidiendo de una buena manera… SAL DEL CAMINO!-Gritó Ranma, mirando con furia a su enemigo.

-¡NO!-Gritó la chica, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos castaños en los grises de él. Aunque, estaban a una prudente distancia podía ver la furia que habitaba en ellos.

-Akane querida, eres tan tierna que haces esto para protegerme pequeña, pero debes entender que yo sé muy bien cómo defenderme..-Sonrió Kuno de forma egocéntrica.

Ranma frunció exageradamente el ceño.

-¡Akane! ¡¿Prefieres estar de lado de un aparecido a que estar apoyándome?!-Exclamó Ranma con dolor en sus palabras. Akane lo miró sorprendida, y él prosiguió-Pues, muy bien… veo que te encanta darle la espalda a las personas cuándo lo necesitan-Sonrió-¿Pero, sabes qué? ¡No necesito de tu tonto apoyo! Pero, lo único que te pido es que no interfieras en dónde te llaman…

Akane no supo interpretar en esos momentos lo mucho que le habían dolido esas palabras, dichas con tanto desdén y desprecio.

-¡Eres un idiota Ranma Saotome!-Exclamó la chica-¡Y yo que pensé que habías cambiado, siques siendo el mismo imbécil a quién conocí el primer día que llegué aquí!-Luego sus ojos se comenzaron a empañar-¡Eres un tonto!-Iba a salir del lugar cuándo sintió la mano de Kuno en el hombro contrario a su lado, y luego la pegó a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos.

-Tranquila dulzura, puedes llorar en mi pecho… Ese idiota de Ranma no te merece, eres demasiado para él-Dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

Ranma miró la escena con desprecio y justo cuándo iba a decir algo, la campana de la preparatoria se dejó oír anunciando el inicio de clases.

Todos se juntaron y comenzaron a avanzar a la entrada del edificio reclamando su mala suerte.

-Ranma… Esa Akane es una ofrecida-Dijo Kodachi, llegando en compañía de Shampoo al lado del joven.

-¡Cállate Kodachi, no metas más leña al fuego!-Exclamó Ryoga acercándose. Estaba serio y distante-Ranma, vayamos a clase…

El joven asintió, serio.

…

-¿Dónde está Ukyo? La vi esta mañana..-Dijo Akane, en voz baja. Mei que estaba atrás de ella, respondió en el mismo tono:

-Sí pero, no sé que le pasó… Me dijo que tú le gustabas a Ranma, se puso a llorar y se fue. Se le veía bastante afectada.

La culpabilidad volvía. No podía evitar dejar de lado lo acontecido el día anterior… Y tampoco la manera en la que Ranma se dirigió a ella aquella misma mañana.

Posó su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Se sentía triste, y eso era algo notable en sus ojos castaños. Le dolió la forma en que Ranma la miró, la forma en que la habló y las palabras dichas con tanto desprecio. Ukyo era su amiga y se sentía una completa traidora. Sentía miedo por lo que la joven Kuonji podría revelar en un arranque de rabia y venganza contra ella…

Suspiró. Demasiados sentimientos se agolpaban en su corazón.

La primera hora transcurrió lenta…

Hasta que al fin la campana anunciando el receso se dejó oír. Otro receso al pie del árbol, ninguna conversación importante, sólo temas triviales. Sin embargo, Akane no participó en ella. Se dedicó a admirar el cielo, de vez en cuándo oía comentarios de Kisha sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana pero, ella no prestaba mayor atención.

Una voz la sacó de su contemplación del cielo, una voz conocida...

-Mi bella Akane… Nada se compara a tu belleza-Oyó decir. Y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber de quién se trataba.

-Kuno-Pronunció.

Lu, Mei y Kisha se quedaron mudas ante la escena.

…

-¿Qué sucedió esta mañana? No quería preguntártelo antes porque estaba… Perpleja con lo que sucedió..-Dijo Shampoo.

-Nada, Kuno con sus idioteces-Dijo el chico desinteresadamente.

-¿Por qué no conteste cuándo Kuno te preguntó si te gustaba Akane?

Ranma desvió la mirada, la cuál paseo por el patio.

-Shampoo, no estoy de humor para escenas de celos..-Dijo, y de pronto su vista se detuvo en una escena que no le agradó nada ver. Kuno dándole la mano a la chica que estaba sentada al pie del árbol, ésta con una sonrisa gustosa la acepta y se coloca de pie frente a él-Ese kuno…-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kodachi y miró a dónde miraba el chico de forma peligrosa.

-E… Es Akane con kuno-Dijo Ryoga, que había permanecido en silencio.

-Entiendo… sientes celos de Kuno, ¿Verdad? Porque Akane y Kuno se están llevando bien… ¿No es así?-Dijo Shampoo, mirando al chico con odio, quién no despegaba la vista de la escena-¡Idiota!-Exclamó-¿Vámonos Kodachi? Veo que nuestra grandiosa presencia sobra en este lugar..-Y sin más, ambas chicas se fueron indignadas.

-Eres tan hermosa..-Susurraba Kuno, apretando con más fuerza la mano de la chica.

Akane sonrió levemente, bajando la mirada.

-¡Ese idiota está demasiado cerca de Akane!-.Exclamó Ranma mirando la escena con rabia.

-¡Yo opino lo mismo, Ranma!-Exclamó Ryoga-Vayamos, lo separamos de Akane y te doy permiso para que lo golpees, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y por qué no lo golpeas tú?

-No es que le tenga miedo, noo.. que va!-Sonrió nervioso-Pero, es que soy muy, muy generoso y quiero darte ese placer a ti..

-No quiero que parezca a celos-Dijo aún sin despegar la vista de la escena, podía ver a Akane sonrojarse y bajar la mirada incómoda.

-¿Y no estás celoso?-Dijo secamente.

-¿Y tú?

-Akane es una chica… Indefensa, hay que protegerla.

-¿Indefensa?-Rió-No tienes idea..-Luego vio que Kuno se acercaba al rostro de ella-¡Ah no!-Exclamo y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Ryoga, siguiéndolo.


	12. Chapter 12

Akane observaba molesta a un Kuno golpeado e inconsciente en el suelo, a un Ranma que lo miraba con superioridad y por último, a un Ryoga que hacía todo lo posible por no romper en carcajada.

-¡Ranma!-Exclamó la chica, mirándolo molesta.

-¡¿Y tú?!-Exclamó el chico, desviando su vista hacía la chica para apuntarla acusadoramente con el dedo-No puedo creer que te quieras dejar besar..

-¡Oh, no seas idiota Ranma! ¡Kuno no quería besarme!

-¿Ah no?

-¡NO! Kuno se acercó para ver si mis ojos son negros o castaño oscuro-Replicó la chica molesta-¡Ahora tú vienes de improviso y lo golpeas sin que él pueda defenderse.. Eso es de cobardes!-Seguidamente se acercó al golpeado chico y se arrodilló a su lado. Levando su cabeza y la posó sobre sus piernas, acariciándole con delicadeza el rostro-Pobrecito, lo dejaste inconsciente.. ¡Eres un bestia, Ranma!

-¡Que estupidez! ¡¿Y no podías verte tú sola los ojos… Nunca te los has visto, Acaso?!-Replicó él, mirándola enfurecido por lo que la chica acababa de hacer.

Mei, Lu y Kisha se miraron entre sí, y juntas se marcharon sin que nadie más lo notara del lugar.

-¡Pues, no.. Nunca les he prestado atención! Siempre me han parecido comunes, igual a los de la mayoría..

Ryoga que observaba serio la escena, también decidió marcharse sin que nadie más lo notara.

-¡¿Y no podías esperar ha llegar a tu casa para vértelos?!-Exclamó molesto.

-¡No.. Porque él solo se acercó..!

-¡Es un pervertido, Akane pero tu eres tan tonta, que ni de eso te das cuenta!-Exclamó realmente molesto.

-¡Yo conozco muy bien a los pervertidos.. y TÚ eres un pervertido!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí tú!-Exclamó molesta.

-Ja! ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-¡Me robaste un beso y me hiciste propuestas indecentes!

Ranma ante esto, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y de qué te ríes?-Frunció el ceño.

-De nada… Y dime ¿para qué querías saber el real color de tus ojos?-Dijo aún con esa sonrisa burlesca.

-Idiota..-Dijo desviando la mirada-Cuándo Kuno despierte, TÚ deberás pedirle perdón..-Dijo volviendo la vista a esos llamativos ojos azules.

-¡Nunca voy a hacer eso!-Exclamó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero, lo golpeaste injustamente..!

-Se lo merece por aprovechado, Akane..-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Parece que enserio, estuvieras celoso..-Sonrió finalmente.

Ranma volvió la vista a los ojos de la chica, guardando silencio.

-Llevemos a Kuno a la enfermería..¿Quieres? antes de que suene la campana y tengamos que volver a clase..-En ese momento la campana se dejó oír anunciando el inicio de las clases.

-Demasiado tarde..-Sonrió.

-Vamos.. Ranma ayúdame. No lo puedo dejar aquí..-Dijo apartando las manos del rostro de Kuno, para juntar una con la otra-..Por favor-Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-"¿Quién se podría negar con una chica como Akane?"-Pensó, y seguidamente resopló con fastidio-Esta bien…

La joven le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ranma..

-"Al menos ya tuve mi recompensa.."-Pensó el chico, sonriente.

Akane depositó la cabeza de Kuno sobre el pasto nuevamente y se puso de pie. Ranma lo tomó y de forma nada delicada, lo echó a su espalda.

-Ranma, estás siendo muy brusco..-Frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé..

Y ambos emprendieron rumbo a la enfermería. En el camino no hablaron nada… Los pasillos estaban muy silenciosos debido a que los estudiantes ya se encontraban haciendo sus deberes.

Llegaron hasta una puerta con una cruz roja pintada.

Akane tocó un par de veces e inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió y una enfermera de avanzada edad se presentó ante ellos.

-Buenos días-Sonrió, la anciana de cabello completamente blanco atado, y pequeñas arrugas en su rostro anunciando su experiencia.

-Buenos días-dijeron al unísono.

-Señora Hikune, Kuno está golpeado e inconsciente..-Explicó Ranma.

-Oh pasen.. Adelante.. déjenlo en la camilla-Dijo separándose para permitir la entrada.

Ranma se acercó a la blanca camilla del pequeño cuarto que era la enfermería, y depositó al desmayado joven en ella.

-Kuno.. Dios, hace tanto que no veo a este chiquillo. En cuánto me avisaron que había vuelto, ya supuse que lo vería por aquí..-Sonrió examinándolo-Y supongo que usted Saotome, es el responsable.. ¿Me equivoco?

Ranma rió nerviosamente, y Akane lo miró de reojo. Parecía simpatizar con la enfermera, de seguro lo habrían llevado allí en más de una ocasión.

De pronto, fijó sus ojos en los de Akane.

-tú debes ser nueva.. ¿No?-La chica asintió-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tendo Akane-Respondió la joven.

-Ranma acompaña a la chica a fuera, tengo que examinar más a fondo al señor Kuno y no me parece prudente que sea en presencia de una chica-Explicó.

Akane se sonrojó levemente y ambos salieron del lugar.

-Es muy simpática..-Sonrió la chica, apoyándose en el muro, al igual que Ranma.

-Sí pero, ten cuidado.. Es muy intuitiva..

Segundos de silencio..

-Oye.. Lamento haberme comportado así antes.

-¿te refieres a lo de Kuno? Porque en ese caso deberías pedirle perdón a él, no a mí.

-Sí.. Estaba celoso, mucho en realidad. La sola idea de que él pudiera besarte.. Me aterra-Akane lo miró sorprendida, para luego reaccionar con su habitual mal genio.

-Pues, no debería porque tú y yo no somos nada..

-¿Eso crees?-La miró de reojo.

-No lo creo, lo sé..

Ranma se colocó frente a ella y tomó las delicadas manos de la joven entre las suyas, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, preguntó:

-Akane Tendo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Akane lo miró sorprendida.. ¿Le pedía que fuese su novia?

Ranma sonrió levemente ante el gesto de sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó haciéndola reaccionar-¿Aceptas?

-No lo sé, por tú culpa Ukyo está sufriendo..-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma resopló con fastidio desviando la mirada-Ukyo no me interesa, acabaríamos rompiendo de igual modo. La única que me interesa.. Eres tú-Dijo lo último volviendo la mirada a los ojos de la chica.

-Lo voy a pensar.. Tendrás que hacer merito, Ranma Saotome-Dijo soltándose del agarre y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Meritos?

-Sí, meritos. Nada de peleas con Kuno, nada de provocaciones y deberás pedirle perdón.

-¿Qué? Pero, eso no es justo-Frunció el ceño.

-Sí lo es, pero bueno… si tú ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso. No vale la pena si quiera que lo intentemos-Dijo secamente.

-Espera..-Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, seguidamente la volvió a levantar para clavar sus ojos en los de ella-Esta bien Akane, será como tú quieras..-Sonrió levemente.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa. Ranma acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla, sin embargo ésta volteó el rostro provocando que Ranma besase su mejilla. Bufó molesto y se separó de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y voz grave.

-No te he dicho que sí-Contestó la chica-Aún no he terminado, también deberás explicarle a Ukyo lo que en realidad sucedió, que fuiste tú quién me besó a mí no yo a ti..

-Veo que eres bastante exigente..-Sonrió-Pero, acepto. Será como mi princesa quiera..-Seguidamente acercó su rostro al de ella en un nuevo intento por besarla, sin embargo ella nuevamente dio vuelta la cara provocando que él la besase en la mejilla. Bufó por segunda vez, molesto.

-Ve ahora..-Dijo Akane, adelántandose a él-Sabes bien dónde vive.

Ranma sin poder aguantar la situación, tomó el rostro de Akane entre las manos y la besó firmemente en los labios. Luego se separó, la miró fugazmente a los ojos y se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo perdiéndose de la vista de la joven, al doblar en una esquina.

Akane sonrió llevándose la yema de sus dedos a los labios, y susurró: "Ranma.."

…

Ranma saltó de una ventana del pasillo hasta la rama de un árbol, fue descendiendo de rama en rama hasta llegar finalmente al suelo. Agradeció que el director no se encontrara en la entrada dónde solía estar y salió rápidamente saltando la vaya que rodeaba el edificio. Una enorme sonrisa decoraba su rostro, mientras recorría las calles de Nerima.. Y es que se sentía inmensamente feliz.

-Aquí es..-Dijo frente a un restaurante cerrado. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces… en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y Ukyo se presentó ante él, vistiendo un largo albornoz que la cubría por completo y le arrastraba al caminar, su largo cabello castaño atado atrás y sus ojos irritados debido al llanto.

-¡Ranma!-Exclamó sorprendida.

-Ukyo.. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pasa..-Le dijo abriendo la puerta del todo.

Ranma entró al restaurante. Ukyo fue hasta una de las mesas y se sentó en una de las sillas que la rodeaban. Ranma hizo lo mismo frente a ella.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la chica habló:

-Debo verme horrible..-Sonrió levemente.

-Estuviste llorando-Dedujo-Oye lo que viste ayer…

-Sé lo que vi-Interrumpió mirándolo con dureza-No estoy ciega Ranma, sé bien lo que vi. Solamente quiero saber… ¿Por qué?-Ranma la miró sin entender, y ella prosiguió sintiendo con molestia a sus ojos humedecerse-¿Por qué me propusiste ser tu novia e ilusionarme tanto contigo, si a ti siempre te gustó Akane?

-Ukyo, yo… Lo siento. Quería acercarme a ella-Contestó desviando la mirada. No aguantaba ver a una chica llorar.

-¿Entonces..-Sollozó bajando la cabeza-..Fuiste mi novio para acercarte a ella? Y yo no puedo… Creer lo tonta que fui..-Sonrió amargamente, sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse con suavidad por su mejilla.

-Akane siempre se negó a traicionarte..

-¡Ja! ¡Por favor Ranma!.-Sonrió irónica-¿Acaso Akane te mandó a que me dijeras todo esto?

-Ayer fui yo quién la besé, ella se estaba resistiendo.. Cuándo tú llegaste y nos viste, sin dejarla explicarse-La miró nuevamente a los ojos-Ella no quiere perder tu amistad.

-Igualmente me traicionaron, y me odio..-Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos-Me odio porque a pesar de todo, yo no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Vete de aquí, ¿Sí? No quiero verte más..-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Y en silencio se encaminó a una puerta, desapareciendo de la vista azulina del chico.

-Ukyo..

La joven se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, abrazando a su almohada mientras, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Lloraba silenciosamente.

Cuándo Ranma entró de forma sigilosa dejando la puerta entre abierta para no hacer mayor ruido, se acercó a la joven que le daba la espalda y se arrodilló.

-Ukyo-Pronunció.

La joven se sobresaltó y se incorporó inmediatamente, secándose las lágrimas para mirarlo a los ojos, molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido..-Sollozó.

-Lo siento pero, no-Dijo el chico, y agregó-No aguanto saber que una chica está llorando por mi culpa.

-¿De cuándo eres así?-Sonrió sarcástica.

-Desde que conocí a Akane-Respondió, Ukyo le miró con tristeza y él prosiguió-Ukyo, yo…

-Jugaste con mis sentimientos-Lo interrumpió-Como si fuera un objeto, me usaste para poder acercarte a esa… a Esa tonta. ¿Por qué, Ranma? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-No quiero que culpes a Akane y no se trata de eso..-Dijo desviando la mirada

-¿Entonces por qué la preferiste a ella antes que a mí? Sinceramente no entiendo..

-Mi intención no es herirte más de lo que ya estás, Ukyo. Deja de lastimarte a ti misma-dijo sinceramente-Ya encontrarás a ese hombre que te quiera y te haga feliz.

-¿Tanto te cambió Akane? Hace unos meses jamás me hubieras dicho algo así..-Dijo tristemente.

Ranma no contestó.

-¿Tan fea soy, Ranma?-el joven la miró ponerse de pie.

-No Ukyo, yo…-Calló al ver que la joven se desamarraba el albornoz y se lo sacaba dejándolo deslizarse suavemente, hasta caer a sus pies. Dejando al descubierto a la joven en ropa interior.

…

Akane se encontraba sentada con su espalda apoyada en el muro, cuándo la puerta de la enfermería se abre y la enferma se asoma ligeramente.

-Niña.. Creo que mejor es que te vayas a tu salón. Kuno tardará en despertar. Ya curé sus heridas, pero aún le falta reponerse-Sonrió la anciana.

-Claro, gracias señora-Sonrió Akane poniéndose de pie-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, muchacha-Y cerró la puerta.

La joven caminaba en dirección a su salón, dedicándole pensamientos a cierto chico de trenza.

-"¿Cómo le estará yendo con Ukyo?"-Pensaba-"Quizás este en problemas, conociendo a Ukyo… Mejor le voy a ayudar. Tal vez necesite ayuda"-Pensó deteniéndose. Se dirigió corriendo a la salida, bajando escalera tras escalera. Hasta llegar.

Sonrió al ver que el director no se encontraba ahí como siempre, así que salió sin dificultad saltando la vaya que rodeaba el edificio.

…

-Ukyo, ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Ranma, echándose hacía atrás. La joven se veía peligrosamente bella vistiendo las escasas prendas interiores, nunca antes había notado el precioso cuerpo que la joven tenía, pero no podía... no debía.

-¿Verdad que soy muy bonita?-Sonrió Ukyo acercándose.

-Sí, eres bastante bonita pero, yo…-Calló al sentir al chica sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Bésame..-Pidió.

-Yo..-Ukyo lo besó profundamente, callándolo.

Ranma la abrazó por la cintura correspondiendo al beso, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

-Ukyo, vine a hablar contigo. Creo que…-Calló al ver la escena.

Ranma al oír aquella voz cayó en la cuenta y se puso de pie, separando a la chica bruscamente de sí.

Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Akane. En una expresión neutral.

-Akane…-Susurró.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó, se quedó completamente en silencio con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, intentando controlar sus sentimientos y no acabar llorando frente a él y la joven Kuonji o peor aún, acabar matando a golpes al chico de la trenza debido a la rabia que la inundó en ese momento en su contra… ¿Cómo era posible? Él continuaba ahí, lo más alejado de Ukyo posible mirando con cierto temor a la pequeña de las Tendo, mientras se maldecía internamente.. Jamás se lo perdonaría y todos esos planes maravillosos que tenía preparados para ambos se desmoronaron en el instante en que la chica entró inoportunamente al cuarto. Ukyo por su parte sonreía para sus adentros colocándose el albornoz sin dejar de mirar con atención cada mínimo gesto de la chica.

-Y…. Yo… Akane…-Balbuceó el chico, queriendo finalizar de una vez por todas el tenso ambiente e iniciar una conversación en que él y la joven llegasen a un acuerdo aunque, conociendo el fuerte carácter de ella sabía que tenía que ser bastante cuidadoso con cada palabra.

-No me hables, no me dirijas la palabra nunca más.. Me harías un inmenso favor-Contestó Akane secamente levantando la cabeza, clavando sus ojos castaños en los azules del muchacho. Ranma se tensó al oír su voz cargada de frialdad e indiferencia, y aún más al sentir su mirada posada sobre la suya reflejando toda la rabia e impotencia que la inundó, iba a contestar cuándo Ukyo se le adelantó.

-¿Eran novios?-Sonrió Ukyo, fingiendo sorpresa.

La joven deslizó lentamente su mirada hacía la de Ukyo.

-No, no éramos novios… Y jamás lo vamos a ser así que no te guardo ningún rencor, puedes quedarte con él y hacer lo que te plazca-Dijo secamente aunque, mostrándole una fingida sonrisa. Para luego mirar nuevamente a los ojos del joven-Yo me voy de aquí.

No tenía fuerzas para detenerla, sintió su corazón romperse en pequeños pedacitos. Pero, aún tenía orgullo y no lloraría frente a ella para demostrarle lo mucho que le afectaba la situación, así que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y observó como la chica se acercaba a la puerta esperando que algo la hiciera quedarse.

-Pero, como da vueltas la vida, ¿no, Akane? Yo me quedé con el chico guapo y tú sin nada-Sonrió Ukyo triunfante cuándo Akane abrió la puerta para irse. Volteó el rostro y miró a la chica con un brillo en su mirada denotando furia que no demostró y ocultó tras una falsa y pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? Yo diría más bien que el chico con quién pretendías acostarte es un cretino, y tú aún no te has dado cuenta. Y con respecto a eso de las vueltas de la vida… Tal vez tengas razón-Dijo y salió del cuarto, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Ukyo se acercó al chico nuevamente al verse a solas otra vez, tomó su mano y él al sentir el tacto se apartó de la chica a una prudente distancia para mirarla a los ojos de forma desafiante.

-La única diferencia en lo que ocurrió ayer y lo que sucedió hoy, es que ahora a quién lastime fue a ella, a la persona que sinceramente me importa.

-¿No te dolió hacerme daño?-Preguntó dolida, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras un gesto de dolor, se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Sinceramente? No. Pero, ahora que a quién lastimé fue a Akane me siento el hombre más miserable sobre la tierra. La perdí y para siempre, ella jamás me lo va a perdonar..-Dijo las últimas palabras con tristeza.

-¡Ranma!-Lo llamó cuándo él estaba a punto de irse, no volteó.. Se quedó allí dándole la espalda-¿Soy yo? ¿Por qué no te gusto?-Cuestionó entre lágrimas.

-Porque no eres ella..-Respondió simplemente y se fue, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

…

La joven de largos cabellos azulados caminaba lentamente por las calles. De forma silenciosa, procurando no emitir sonido alguno aunque, a aquella hora de la tarde nadie se encontraba en las calles. Cada uno estaba a esas horas en su quehacer diario, los chicos en la escuela, los adultos en sus trabajos y los ancianos disfrutando de su silla mecedora junto a la ventana, pensando en los años vividos y en si sus parientes sufrirían su partida.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas, tenía la cabeza gacha por si es que alguien conocido la veía y le preguntaba por que estaba llorando y por que no estaba en clases dónde debería estar. Llegó hasta un parque relativamente alejado del restaurante de Ukyo y se sentó sobre un columpio perdiendo su vista en el césped que cubría el suelo de los juegos infantiles. No tenía deseos de regresar a clase y enfrentarse al posible interrogatorio por parte de sus amigas, simplemente deseaba estar sola y pensar en la escena reciente.

-"No debí confiar en él, era obvio"-Pensó la chica, para luego decir inconsciente y en voz alta para sí-Soy una tonta…

-No eres tonta-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Ella se sobresaltó y reconoció inmediatamente el dueño de tan profunda voz y se puso de pie para voltearse enfrentándolo.

-Me seguiste, no debiste hacerlo. De seguro Ukyo te espera en la cama para darte lo único que te gusta recibir. Los hombres así nunca cambian y debí sospechar que tú eres igual al resto-Dijo enfrentándolo. El columpio en el que estaba sentada estaba entre ambos.

-Soy hombre...

-¡¿Y qué con que seas hombre?!-Exclamó molesta, interrumpiéndolo-Eso no tiene nada que ver, si tú no quieres hacer algo no lo haces y punto, pero yo te vi muy a gusto besando a Ukyo que por cierto se encontraba en ropa interior, ¡Quién sabe que otras cosas más hicieron en mi ausencia!

Ranma se situó de pie sobre el columpio para luego bajar y quedar frente a la joven quién instintivamente retrocedió.

-No hicimos nada más te lo juro. Akane tienes que creerme-Intentó aproximarse a ella pero, ésta al notarlo retrocedió-Yo... Soy un cretino.

-Sí lo eres-Dijo secamente mirándolo desafiante. A pesar de sus ojos irritados debido al llanto, podía verse la determinación en aquella cautivante mirada castaña.

-Mi amor, yo quiero que…

-¡No me llames así-Exclamó con rabia, Ranma guardó silencio durante unos segundos y ella prosiguió con voz dolida-No puedo creerlo, tú me pides que sea tu novia yo te digo que lo pensaré y a los pocos minutos ya estás besándote con Ukyo. Sinceramente me das asco Ranma..-Dijo las últimas palabras con repugnancia y luego sin más, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose del chico.

Él ya no era capaz de detenerla, se sentía perturbado y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como un completo miserable. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado, querer estar con alguien y que esa persona no quiera saber nada más de ti deseando olvidar tu existencia. La escena vivida recientemente se había repetido innumerables veces en su vida, pero en todas ellas él era siempre el que rechazaba, siempre había sido simplemente porque luego de unas semanas se aburría de la joven que había sido su novia y luego la dejaba sin importarle sus sentimientos, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que quizás ella pueda estar sufriendo.. Por ello tal vez se sentía tan miserable, porque nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento, el de sentirse inferior a cualquiera y por primera vez lo estaba sintiendo y la sensación no era nada agradable.

Había cometido un error, no cabía duda… No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a la belleza de la mujer que de forma desvergonzada se había prácticamente desnudado frente a sus ojos. No fue capaz de pensar, ni de razonar lo que sucedía, simplemente se dispuso a disfrutar de esa chica sin pensar en las consecuencias pero, aunque no hayan pasado de un par de besos envueltos en pasión, la joven que poco a poco había cautivado su corazón había presenciado la escena y él, como hombre de orgullo que era tampoco fue capaz de demostrarle lo mucho que le dolía lo sucedido, que se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Qué habría sucedido si la muchacha de cabellos azulados no habría llegado interrumpiendo la escena? De seguro se habría dejado llevar por el momento acabando finalmente bajo las sábanas de la chica, sintiéndose luego aún peor por el acto inconsciente.

Caminaba lentamente rumbo a su piso, desanimado, maldiciéndose internamente…

…

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose así misma y con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que quién la abrazaba, era el chico que había salido minutos antes dejándola sola en el cuarto. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaba avergonzada por su reciente acción, ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos nuevamente? Permitió que la rabia y el sentimiento de venganza se apoderaran de ella y sin saber lo que hacía se plantó ante él en ropa interior, humillándose así misma, haciéndola sentir la peor persona existente. Sabía que el chico sentía algo más que una atracción física hacía la joven Tendo, sin embargo ella no lo aceptaba. Estaba consciente de que era bonita, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer y no lo entendía, no entendía porque él sin embargo, se fijó en la pequeña de las Tendo. Si bien la joven era bella, su belleza no sobrepasaba la de ella, ni la de Shampoo, ni la de Kodachi, pero él la prefería a ella. Sentía un odio profundo crecer en su interior en contra de la pequeña de las Tendo, la envidiaba, pero no sabía hasta que punto… Lo único que tenía claro en esos momentos era que si fue capaz de prácticamente desnudarse frente al protagonista de todos sus sueños sin pensarlo, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer en contra de la menor de las Tendo, en un arrebato de rabia e impotencia? Y lo recordó, recordó el secreto de la menor de la Tendo que le había confiado el primer día que ella llegó a su clase. Ella práctica artes marciales, y sabía muy bien cómo eran tratadas las chicas que practican lo que comúnmente es un arte especializado en varones. Sonrió malévolamente entre lágrimas, sabía cuál sería su próxima venganza.

…

Lloraba silenciosa en su habitación, Kasumi y Nabiki se encontraban pegadas a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor oyéndola sollozar. Se miraron entre ellas, habían tocado a la puerta durante veinte minutos sin cesar y ella se negaba a abrirles, habían gritado hasta el cansancio pidiéndole que les abriera pero, ella ni se molestaba en contestar.

-Estoy cansada. Ella no abrirá-Sentenció Nabiki, seria.

-Le tuvo que haber sucedido algo malo en la escuela.

-Yo recién llegue y ella llegó aquí hace algo más de una hora, significa que ella se escapó de la escuela. Dices que llegó llorando y se vino directamente a su habitación ¿no?-Kasumi asintió-Creo saber quién es el culpable del sufrimiento de Akane.

-Nabiki, no puedes culpar a nadie sin pruebas. Yo creo que hay que decirle a papá que Akane no está bien, tal vez él…

-¿La pueda ayudar?-sonrió irónica Nabiki cruzándose de brazos-Él aún no le dirige la palabra, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora va a ser diferente?

-Estoy segura que papá aún sigue queriendo mucho a Akane, sólo que está resentido..-Dijo tristemente.

-Bien, mientras tú intentas hacer que papá hable con Akane, cosa que dudo que consigas. Yo saldré por unos minutos, no creo que demore mucho-Dijo finalmente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

…

Akane se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas y su pecho, llorando amargamente por la escena que sin querer presenció y aún seguía fresca en su memoria. En cierta manera se sentía satisfecha al ver que la insistencia por parte de sus hermanas había cesado.

Ahora sólo le quedaba desahogar toda la tristeza que inundaba su corazón mediante lágrimas. Estaba segura, cualquier relación que pudiese existir entre ella y Ranma había sido destruida por él. Estaba dispuesta a no volver a dirigirle la palabra, jamás creyó que se vería así misma algún día llorando por un hombre… Desde la infancia ellos le habían parecido unos seres despreciables y traidores, había tenido amigas cuyos, novios las habían hecho sufrir y ella se prometió a sí misma, a no acabar como ellas. Se supone que ella siempre era la fuerte, la que consolaba, la que no se permitía dejar consolar. Y ahora estaba destruida, se sentía traicionada. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo…

…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó entre sorprendido y desencajado al ver en su puerta a la mediana de las Tendo.

-Vine a hablar contigo, ¿Qué más sino?

-Supongo que vienes a hablar sobre tu hermana, ¿No?-Dijo con voz cansada bajando la cabeza.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Pasa..-Dijo abriéndole la puerta del todo para que pudiese pasar. Se sentó en el sofá y le dijo a la joven que hiciese lo mismo a su lado.

-Muy bonito lugar en que vives. Sólo está un poco desordenado-Comentó la joven de forma directa, y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Sí lo sé. Supongo que te contó lo que ocurrió ¿Verdad?

-No. La verdad vine a preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió. Akane llegó a casa llorando y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-Dijo directamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo quién la hizo sufrir?-Preguntó desviando la mirada.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú?-Sonrió con sarcasmo alzando una ceja.

-Es una larga historia… -suspiró-El punto es que yo le propuse a Akane que fuese mi novia, ella dijo que lo pensaría y luego me vio en el cuarto de Ukyo, besándome con ella.

-Pero, vaya que eres cerdo.

Ranma volvió su vista a la de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-No fue mi culpa, Ukyo se presentó ante mí en ropa interior.

-¿y qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te obligó a que lo besaras?-dijo alzando ambas cejas en un gesto incrédulo.

Ranma suspiró y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo.-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para reconquistar a Akane. Para que me perdone. Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice y no quiero perderla. Necesito tu ayuda.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

El resto del día Ranma y Nabiki planeaban la manera en la que Akane pudiera perdonarlo, la mediana de las Tendo ayudaba con los conocimientos adquiridos de su hermana y él con el entusiasmo y todo el dinero que estaba dispuesto a pagar por tener a la joven de vuelta a sus brazos, llegó la noche y sólo en ese entonces llegó la mediana de las Tendo a casa.

-Al fin llegas, hermana, ¿en dónde estabas?- la recibió Kasumi en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con preocupación.

-En la casa de Saotome ¿en dónde más? Puedo asegurarte que mañana será un día muy, muy, especial- sonrió Nabiki, complacida.

-¿por qué lo dices?- sonrió Kasumi.

-Porque mañana Akane dejará de llorar y volverá con su encantador amado, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo confiada y seguidamente subió las escaleras dejando a su hermana mayor con la incertidumbre.

Llegó al cuarto de su hermana menor y golpeó la puerta suavemente.

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie!- se oyó desde el interior del cuarto la ronca voz de su hermana, debido al llanto.

Nabiki sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta para marcharse a su cuarto, definitivamente el día siguiente sería un día muy especial.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Akane, ya es hora levántate!- la despertó Kasumi llamando a la puerta.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos. No tenía ganas de ir al colegio y ver el rostro de Ranma, pero debía demostrar ser más fuerte que él. Sonrió forzadamente y se levantó, se acercó al espejo de su cuarto y miró su reflejo, las lágrimas seguían marcadas en sus mejillas, su cabello revuelto y vistiendo el uniforme del cuál no se había despojado el día anterior.

-Qué horror- suspiró- en lo que he llegado a convertirme gracias a ti, Ranma- dijo para sí- No pienso perdonarte nunca.

Sin más, se dirigió sin mucho ánimo por una toalla para dirigirse al baño, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa interior, sólo para colocarse el mismo uniforme que traía puesto.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección al comedor.

-Buenos días, Akane- la saludaron Nabiki y Kasumi al verla entrar, la primera de ellas le sonreía de una manera un tanto inquietante, sin embargo ella no lo notó y en su lugar sonrió para ocultar la enorme tristeza que sentía por dentro y lo dolida que estaba.

Soun la miró sentarse y comenzar a desayunar, frunció los labios y continuó con su lectura.

No hubo conversación alguna en el desayuno, Nabiki no paraba de mirar a Akane de reojo mientras ésta comía inconsciente de este hecho.

-¿terminaste?- preguntó Nabiki, ansiosa.

-Si tanto quieres irte, vete tú sola- dijo débilmente.

-No, yo quiero irme contigo hermana, siempre es así- respondió la chica- "Además el plan no funcionaría"-pensó.

-Ya terminé- dijo dejando los palillos sobre la mesa- Vámonos.

Nabiki y Akane caminaban lentamente en dirección, ninguna de las dos había hablado pero, efectivamente la mayor de ellas adoptaba una conducta extraña que no pasó desapercibida para la chica.

-¿Por qué miras tanto ese reloj?-preguntó molesta.

-Es que no quiero llegar tarde- respondió naturalmente.

-Hemos salido más temprano de lo usual y ¿de cuándo tienes reloj?

-Desde ayer, es nuevo ¿te gusta?- dijo enseñándolo el reloj de muñeca.

-Bonito ¿Y el dinero? ¿De dónde ha salido?

-Digamos que un viejo amigo me debía varios favores- mintió. El reloj lo había comprado el día anterior con el dinero que Ranma le había pagado por la idea del plan "Reconquistar a Akane"

-Ya veo…- dijo simplemente.

-Apresurémonos- dijo acelerando el paso, Akane la imitó para no quedarse atrás.

-¿Por qué? Según tu reloj- dijo tomando la muñeca de su hermana para la hora- Faltan quince minutos para entrar y no queda mucho de recorrido ¡Estamos más que ha tiempo!

-Debemos llegar diez minutos antes- dijo inconscientemente, mientras tomaba a su hermana de la manga del uniforme.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó deteniéndose y soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

-Por… Porque… Mi maestra quiere que le enseñe un trabajo atrasado y… me dijo que tenía que entregárselo diez para las ocho. ¡Vamos, Akane! No falta mucho- sonrió.

-Esta bien, sólo porque me interesan tus calificaciones- suspiró resignada- "Aunque, la verdad yo no tengo ningún apuro de llegar y verle la cara a Ranma"- pensó.

Llegaron y se encontraron con un escenario y un montón de estudiantes frente a él en un bullicio.

-Ay no… ¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Akane cruzándose de brazos.

Nabiki sonrió.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no vas con tus amigas y les preguntas? Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sí, entregarle tu trabajo a la maestra- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿El trabajo?... ¡Ah! Sí, claro… Eso… Adiós- dijo y sin más se perdió entre la gente.

-Qué extraño- dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y divisó entre el montón a Lu, Kisha y Mei quiénes conversaban un poco distanciadas del resto. Se acercó a ellas con una enorme y fingida sonrisa- ¡Buenos días!

Las tres chicas la miraron y sonrieron- ¡Buenos días!

-Oye, ¿Qué pasó ayer con Kuno y Ranma? Después de eso no te volvimos a ver- dijo Lu.

-Sí, lo siento. Esto... ¿por qué están todos aquí? ¿Y de dónde ha salido el escenario?

-No lo sé, pero algunos dijeron que Ranma fue el que lo trajo en un enorme camión, muy temprano- dijo Kisha alzando los hombros.

Akane dibujó un gesto de fastidio en su rostro, y ellas lo notaron.

-¿Akane, ocurre algo?- preguntó Mei, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, claro que no- sonrió negando con las manos- Pero, ¿Para qué lo traería?

-Esto… por favor préstenme su atención un momento- sonrió Nabiki sobre el escenario, con micrófono en mano, en ese momento todos guardaron silencio-Les voy a presentar a un hombre, realmente muy, pero muy arrepentido por lo que hizo e interpretará una canción que sólo él sabe para quién va dirigida. ¡¡Dejo aquí con ustedes al gran Mishmaaaaan!!- sonrió presentándolo. En ese momento todos aplaudieron eufóricos por aquel desconocido.

Akane frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Alguien subió al escenario en ese momento, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara y utilizaba una enorme capa que lo cubría por completo. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a esa persona entre los aplausos, que tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar increíblemente bien.

"_Eres la mujer más bella que he visto en esta tierra,_

_Y cada vez que te veo siento que mi piso tiembla,_

_Me pongo nervioso,_

_Lo admito,_

_Sólo tú me haces sentir esto._

_Eres la culpable de que lo sienta,_

_Cometí un error, lo sé_

_Y lo siento, estoy muy arrepentido._

_Antes de que llegases a mi vida,_

_No conocía el amor y menos lo que era sufrir por él_

_Ahora lo sé,_

_Quiero estar junto a ti, tenerte a mi lado_

_Y nunca dejarte ir._

_Déjame entrar a tu vida, prometo no volver a hacerte mal_

_Pero, te necesito conmigo, no me dejes te lo suplico_

_Eres el ángel que da sentido a mi vida,_

_Sin ti no vale la pena continuar con este infierno que estoy viviendo_

_Sin ti_"

Finalizó la canción y todos comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricos, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta por la voz de quién se trataba.

Nabiki subió al escenario y se colocó al lado del enmascarado, y le susurró al oído: "Bien hecho, Ranma"

Los ojos azules vieron a la chica entre el público, parecía no sospechar quién era y bajo aquella máscara, sonrió.

Akane frunció el ceño extrañada, aquel chico en el escenario se le hacía conocido pero ¿de dónde? Aquella voz…

Todos siguieron aplaudiendo unos segundos más después de que "Mishman" bajó del escenario.

-¡Cantas increíble!- gritó una.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Vas a nuestra escuela?!- gritó otro.

-Qué extraño..-musitó Akane.

La conocida campana sonó y toda alegría y emoción se fue para dar paso al fastidio.

Ya en el salón…

-Qué extraño, Ukyo tampoco vino hoy- dijo Mei, preocupada.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Tal vez tiene problemas con Ranma- dijo Kisha.

-No lo creo- sonrió Akane con amargura, pero nadie lo notó.

En ese momento llegó el maestro.

-Saquen sus libros en la página 182- ordenó.

Akane tomó su bolso, lo abrió y encontró algo en él que le llamó enormemente la atención: Una carta color rojo.

La tomó frunciendo el ceño extrañada, y la volteó para ver el remitente.

Decía: "De Mishman, tu admirador secreto"

Continuará…

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto, taaanto en actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemitas y no tenía internet, luego cuándo lo tuve (hace unas semanas) olvide la contraseña ¡Qué tonto! Pero bueno, no importa… aquí está otro capítulo. Déjenme comentarios por favor para saber si les gusto, si hay cosas que debo cambiar o cosas así, o también pueden escribirme a estaré encantada de responderle sus dudas o lo que ustedes quieran.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer! Y esperar tanto… pero, prometo ponerme al día con todos mis fics durante estas vacaciones pero, si no puedo es porque algo me ha pasado, me he roto la mano o algo así.


	16. Chapter 16

Todo el resto de la primera hora Akane estuvo muy entretenida con sus pensamientos, lo suficiente para no prestar la más mínima atención a la clase.

No le paraba de dar vueltas al asunto del tal "Mishman" el sujeto que había cantado sobre el escenario y que en algún momento de descuido, había colocado dentro de su bolso una extraña nota, en la que le confesaba su amor con tiernas y dulces palabras.

Flash Back.

Akane abrió a escondidas de las curiosas miradas de sus amigas, el rojo sobre.

Al hacerlo, encontró en el papel impresas las siguientes palabras: "La admiro a lo lejos cada día, la veo sonreír y siento que mi corazón late con fuerza, esto es superior a mí. Espero que no le moleste mi osadía, pero es que no he podido contener el deseo de escribirle. Me tiene completamente rendido a sus pies"

Fin del flash back.

Cerró los ojos nada más recordarlo, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

Por lo que recordaba de él o al menos, lo poco se podía ver por culpa de aquel traje que ocultaba su cuerpo por completo y también parte de su rostro, lo suficiente para esconder su identidad. Era guapo, seguramente lo era, tenía un estupendo físico.

Sonrió ante la idea, mientras pensaba "Tal vez ya sea hora de olvidarme de Ranma" su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, lo que había presenciado y volvió a sentir ese dolor en el pecho, su corazón oprimirse y los deseos de llorar la invadieron, pero no podía ser, reprimió ese cruel deseo con un amargo pensamiento "Ese patán no se merece mis lágrimas"

Ranma por su parte, estaba en techo del edificio despojándose el traje que Nabiki le había conseguido, que por lo demás había sido bastante útil y efectivo en su propósito, al parecer nadie había descubierto su identidad. A pesar del asfixiante calor que sentía por colocarse el traje sobre su ropa normal, tenía que reconocer que la experiencia había sido bastante gratificante y nueva, nunca había subido a un escenario y mucho menos a cantar, a juzgar por el griterío y los aplausos tuvo que haberlo hecho bastante bien.

Sonrió y guardó el traje en su mochila, luego se recostó en el techo, no estaba dispuesto a volver al salón y estar en clase.

-Akane…-suspiró, y luego sonrió travieso al recordar la carta que le había dejado en su bolso en un momento de descuido de la chica.

Tras unos segundos a su mente vino la imagen de lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo lugar hace un tiempo con Akane, aquel beso que tanto le había gustado y que tanto le gustaría disfrutar nuevamente, la primera vez que la besó.

-Qué pena que todo eso se vio destruido por culpa de Ukyo- murmuró frunciendo el ceño al recordar a la mujer que se empeñaría en odiar por el resto de su vida, pues era la culpable de la prácticamente nula relación que tenía con Akane, aunque él también tuviera la culpa de ello- Me gustaría que Akane estuviera aquí.

Los minutos pasaron y sonó la campana del receso.

Las cuatro amigas salieron del salón, entre conversaciones triviales como las materias, las fechas de exámenes, el programa que dieron anoche y que Akane no pudo comentar por estar en su cuarto maldiciendo a cierto joven y llorando por su causa. Llegaron hasta el árbol en el que se solían ubicar como cada receso.

-Esto… Qué raro que Ukyo no asista a clase- comentó Mei.

-¿No estará enferma?- preguntó Lu, con gesto pensativo como recordando algún malestar en la joven los días en los que estaba en clase.

-¿tú sabes algo, Akane?- preguntó Kisha, fingiendo que no sabía nada, pero la noche anterior Ukyo la había llamado llorando y le había contado que vio a Ranma y a Akane besándose y que no asistiría a clases porque estaba hundida en una profunda depresión.

-No, ¿Por qué debería saber?- dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

-Curiosidad- sonrió, pensando que sería una excelente actriz pues, hasta ese entonces actuaba como siempre aunque obviamente, la amistad con Akane no sería la misma después de la conversación que tenía pensado tener con ella, es más ya no era la misma después de que Ukyo lastimosamente le había contado lo que le contó.

-Hola mi bella Akane- la saludó Kuno apareciéndose de improviso con un ramo de rosas rojas- Son para ti.

-Gracias- sonrió forzadamente, recibiéndolas aunque ése día no estaba humor.

Kisha observaba atenta a la escena.- "Akane es más puta de lo que pensaba"- viendo cómo ella le "coqueteaba" por el simple hecho de sonreírle, pero para Kisha eso era más que suficiente.

-Me gustaría invitarte a salir un día de éstos- sonrió galán.

-N… No- respondió algo perturbada, recordando la carta que le habían dejado aquella mañana.- "Tal vez se trate de kuno"

-Vamos, no seas tímida- insistió.

-Si te dice que no, es porque no- sonrió Ranma, acercándose y alcanzando oír lo último.

Lu y Mei lo miraron sorprendidas por su aparición, Kisha con cierto rencor que pasó desapercibido, Akane con incomodidad y Kuno con molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bruscamente.

-Yo que tú cuidaría el tono de voz, ¿Qué acaso con lo de ayer no fue suficiente para demostrarte que soy mucho más fuerte que tú?

Kuno gruñó, era cierto, lo había derrotado limpiamente.

-¿Y en dónde está tu amiguito? ¿Se escondió?- se burló al no tener otra salida.

-No, se sentía mal y no vino- contestó observando a Akane quién ni siquiera lo miraba- Akane, me gustaría hablar contigo.

La joven en lugar de responder suspiró y se puso de pie con una enorme y falsa sonrisa.

-Iré a poner las rosas en agua, Kuno, si me permites voy al baño- sonrió y se marchó apresuradamente ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-¡Akane!- La llamó e iba a correr tras ella cuando Kuno se interpuso.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la hermosa Akane?- preguntó con brusquedad, mirándolo molesto.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Kuno- sonrió de manera amarga, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y supuso que no tardaría en atacar y así fue como lo hizo, la tarea de lanzar golpes al oponente inició.

Las chicas se miraron y se alejaron como hicieron el día anterior.

-Chicas, luego las alcanzo- dijo Kisha deteniéndose, tras un rato.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lu, mirándola extrañada.

-Al baño, no me siento muy bien- Dijo comenzando a correr el baño, en dónde sabía encontraría a Akane- ¡Nos vemos en clase!

Al llegar encontró a Akane sacándole los pétalos a las rosas que Kuno le había regalado, de manera silenciosa, de la misma manera en que lloraba.

-¿Estás jugando al 'me quiere o no me quiere'?- preguntó Kisha, acercándose a ella.

Akane al verla, votó el ramo al basurero y se limpió las lágrimas que no había sido capaz de contener.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, necesito que hablemos- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De qué?

-De Ranma, ya sé lo que pasa entre ustedes y déjame decirte que no eres una buena amiga- dijo seria.

Akane la miró sorprendida y luego confusa.

-E… entre Ranma y yo no pasa nada- dijo entrecortado- Él sigue amando a Ukyo, ayer los vi…

-¡No mientas!- la interrumpió- Ukyo me dijo que los había visto besándose.

Akane recordó aquella vez en el dojo.

Flash Back.

Akane estaba molesta con su hermana y avergonzada por las fotografías que ahora eran propiedad del joven Saotome. Se detuvo en el centro del dojo, y Ranma se situó frente a ella.

-Escúchame bien. Si yo gano, tú me entregarás las fotografías, pero ti tú ganas…

-Me tendrás que dar un beso-Interrumpió con una sonrisa-Deberías saber que no me niego a ningún reto.. Akane.

-Como quieras..-Respondió entre dientes.

-Antes que nada, yo no golpeo a chicas.

-¡Pues, aún mejor..!

La pelea, si es que así se le podría llamar, duró diez minutos. Al cabo de este tiempo, Akane quedó tumbada sobre el piso y Ranma observando sonriente las condiciones de su oponente.

-¡Eso no se vale!-Reclamó la chica, incorporándose quedando sentada-¡Tú te limitaste a esquivar!

-Sí, te dije que no golpeo a chicas-Respondió él-Pero, aún así acabaste en el suelo.

-Fue por una pequeña distracción que tú me empujaste levemente y gracias a mi cansancio por intentar golpearte, fue que caí-Protestó.

-Gracias a esa pequeña distracción puedes perder la vida, Akane-Dijo él serio-Deberías saberlo, no puedes distraerte. Aunque, debo admitir..-Dijo hincándose a un lado de la joven, mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa adornando gratamente su rostro-..Que eres bastante buena para haber practicado todo este tiempo sin entrenador.

Akane bajó la cabeza unos segundos. Cuándo sintió dos dedos del joven bajó su mentón ejerciendo una leve presión para que ella levantara la cabeza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Un trato es un trato, Akane. Y creo que me debe un beso..-Sonrió.

-Esta bien..-Respondió ella y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, y besó una de sus mejillas-Listo.. tú dijiste un beso, no especificaste qué tipo de beso-Sonrió divertida.

-¿A sí? Pues, me refería a este tipo de beso..-Dijo, y seguidamente tomó el rostro de la joven y la besó efusivamente en los labios. Akane abrió enormemente los ojos e iba a separarlo de sí, cuándo una conocida voz lo hizo por ella.

-¡Ranma, Akane!

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente y dirigieron su vista a la entrada del dojo, de dónde provenía la voz.

-Ukyo..

Fin del falsh.

-Pe… pero…- titubeó, pero antes de que la dejara explicarse, Kisha la interrumpió.

-Escucha, no se lo diré a nadie porque debe ser muy vergonzoso, pero Ukyo sigue siendo mi amiga y es más mi amiga que tú, así que no dejaré que te acerques al hombre que ella ama ¿Está claro?- dijo seria.

Akane sintió ganas de emprenderla a golpes, pero eso sería delatarse como artista marcial, no le agradaba la idea que Kisha le dijera qué no debía hacer y tampoco es que tenga planeado acercarse al chico, pero la manera en la que se lo digo fue muy poco amable.

-Descuida, no me interesa Ranma así que me da igual, no me acercaré a él si tanto te preocupa, pero lo hago porque yo quiero, no porque tú me lo órdenes- dijo con semblante serio- Además, no sé si lo notaste, pero hace poco me negué a hablar con él y eso es por algo ¿no crees? No me interesa en absoluto- mintió.

Un par de ojos azules se perdieron en algún punto del suelo, recargado en la pared de las afueras del baño de chicas que estaba con la puerta abierta como siempre y desde ahí pudo escuchar claramente la conversación establecida entre las muchachas.

-Akane- pronunció los ojos llorosos, pero al sentirlo inmediatamente se los refregó con brusquedad y al oír pasos acercándose se marchó de un salto, sin ser visto.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Se escapó de la escuela como tantas veces había hecho, sin ser visto. No estaba de ánimos para seguir ahí…

Llegó a su casa y lanzó su bolso el cuál había ido a recoger a su salón mediante la ventana abierta de ésta, antes de marcharse. Realmente todo estaba hecho un desastre luego del día anterior en el que había preparado todo para la existencia de Mishman, casi no había dormido y todo por ella… Trozos de género por el suelo, rollos de hilos, entre otros útiles de coser esparcidos por el suelo al confeccionar su traje, vidrios sobre la alfombra debido a la taza en la que había bebido café para mantenerse despierto y que luego sin querer había arrojado al suelo, pero no se dio el tiempo para limpiarlo pues continuó haciendo lo que hacía con el firme pensamiento de que "Todo debe salir perfecto", unas cuántas bolas de papel con intentos de canción frustrados producto de horas dedicadas a la construcción de la letra que tal vez no le había salido del todo bien pues, el componer nunca fue su fuerte… pero, se había empeñado en intentarlo y hacerlo lo mejor posible por ella…

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-Maldición- masculló al sentir nuevamente sus ojos humedecerse tal y como lo habían hecho al momento de oír de la confesión salida de los labios de la chica que tanto odió y amó a al vez.

-Descuida, no eres de piedra- dijo una voz masculina, delatando el que no estaba solo como pensaba en su propia casa.

Inmediatamente los ojos azules del muchacho se dirigieron a los café de su amigo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?- preguntó sonriendo de medio lado- Vine a hablar contigo, me vine antes porque quería aprovechar el que tenías cable en la televisión para ver ciertos programas que en casa no puedo ver- dijo distraídamente- Pero veo que has llegado antes y no sólo eso, sino que además te ves bastante mal.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres a mi casa sin mi permiso?- preguntó tranquilamente posando su vista sobre uno de los cuadros que decoraba su casa y que su madre le había obsequiado desde Italia, nunca le gustó, se trataba de unas manchas que expertos habían clasificado como arte, pero a él siempre le pareció un dibujo prácticamente hecho por un niño de cuatro años, sin embargo y a pesar de ello, lo tenía ahí en su pared, siempre todos los regalos de su madre los tenía a la vista aunque no siempre fuesen de su agrado, era un método de tenerla presente en su vida aunque no fuese necesario pues era consciente de que cada noche se presentaba en su mente el rostro de su madre que no veía hace bastante tiempo, pero que se esforzaba en permanecer en su memoria.

-No intentes cambiar el tema- sonrió Ryoga sentándose en el sofá individual frente a su amigo.

-Tú eres el que está cambiando el tema- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no romper a llorar ahí mismo, y en lugar de hacer lo que su corazón insistía en que hiciera, sonrió intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-Ranma, nos conocemos desde que llegaste aquí, desde hace años, así que no finjas conmigo, ni siquiera te molestes en intentarlo. ¿Ocurrió algo con Akane o con Ukyo?

-No me hables de ella- dijo secamente desviando la mirada.

-¿De Ukyo o de Akane?

-De ambas, pero especialmente de la primera.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No me hagas decírtelo, fue una mala experiencia que intento olvidar.

-Vamos dilo, somos amigos ¿O es que no me tienes confianza?- sonrió.

-Está bien te lo diré- dijo asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza- Pero es una larga historia.

-Quiero oírla, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo echándose al respaldo del sofá, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Le había propuesto a Akane ser mi novia.

-¿Para continuar con tu plan?-frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que tenías planeado hacer el día que Akane llegó al Furinkan por primera vez?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿No? Pues, déjamelo a mí que te refresco la memoria, "Voy a acercarme a Ukyo, para estar más cerca de Akane, seré su novio y la haré sufrir como nunca nadie lo ha hecho"- dijo intentando imitar la voz de Ranma.

-Eso… Quedó en el pasado- suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Y Shampoo y Ukyo? ¿Ellas también quedaron en el pasado?

-Shampoo jamás me interesó- sonrió- Ya te expliqué que me acerqué a ella buscando sólo sexo, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado. En tanto Ukyo, sólo la utilicé al principio para acercarme a Akane, pero luego todo eso cambió… Akane fue la que me hizo cambiar y ver las cosas de otra manera, claro que Ukyo no me importa… pero, Akane llegó a importarme más de lo que tenía planeado… Mucho más… Reconozco que al principio sentí cierto rencor hacía ella, ninguna chica se había atrevido a gritarme como había hecho ella en el patio, el primer día que llegó ¿recuerdas?- sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo, Ranma?- sonrió, invocando en su mente el recuerdo.

Flash back.

Llegó y bruscamente separó a ambas chicas para quedar ella frente al joven de coleta. El chico del colmillo parecía bastante sorprendido por la brusca y repentina aparición de la muchacha, agradeció estar a un lado de Ranma para contemplarla de frente. A pesar de su notorio enfado, seguía teniendo ese encanto tan femenino y especial que desprende, haciéndola lucir realmente hermosa aún encontrándose en el estado en que se encontraba.

Akane al ver a su objetivo, le arrebató brusca y rápidamente la botella de agua que el chico tenía en las manos, y la lanzó lejos, ante el gesto sorprendido del joven que pronto cambió a uno de enfado.

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees para hacer eso?!-Le gritó el joven, posando sus ojos grisáceos sobre los marrón de ella-Enserio niña, si lo que querías era ver qué tan lejos puedes lanzar una botella ya lo hiciste, ahora vete con tus muñecas. Estoy ocupado-Dijo bruscamente. Al decir eso ­

último, ambas jóvenes que lo acompañaban se pusieron a su lado y el joven sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Ya lo oíste! Vete niña, estorbas-Dijo una joven mirándola con desdén.

-Ay.. Shampoo, no pierdas el tiempo hablando con la gentuza-Dijo la otra joven.

-Mi queridísima primita Kodachi, tiene razón. Tú no vales la pena-Dijo Shampoo, mirándola de arriba a abajo-¿Tu que crees Ryoga?-Dijo esto último sonriendo al chico que hace unos segundos había sido olvidado.

-Si… Claro, por supuesto-Dijo éste, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Akane bajó la cabeza, nunca antes había sido más humillada, cerró los puños, intentando controlarse. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos serian vanos luego del siguiente comentario.

-Oye niña, por lo que veo no viniste sólo para probar si podías lanzar una botella. Sino que también, haz venido para que te dirija la palabra, si no es así no me explico por qué sigues ahí parada. ¿Sabes? Si querías que te mirara, te hablara, ya lo haz conseguido, hasta me haz quitado parte de mi tiempo. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Un autógrafo?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akane levantó la cabeza en ese momento, para mirarlo de frente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, por la vergüenza y humillación sufrida, la dio a conocer frente a los cuatro presentes.

-¡¡Escúchame bien gran pedazo de IDIOTA!! ¡¡Para mí no eres más que cualquier otro chico de la escuela, vales igual que todos los otros!! ¡¡No sólo porque tengas unos lindos ojos y un bonito cabello, tienes derecho a tratar así a las personas!! ¡Y no soy tan menor que tú, sólo un año así que no me vengas a tratar de 'niña' porque eso no se lo aguanto a nadie, mucho menos a ti! ¡MUÉRETE! Y en cuanto a ustedes..-Dijo mirando a las chicas a un lado de él que la miraban sorprendidas por su reacción-Par de regaladas, les daré un consejo… Si quieren importarles de verdad a un hombre no se entreguen a cualquiera y es que tiene unas caras de prostituta que no se las compra nadie. Bien, ya me voy… Fue un placer tener esta amena charla, tal vez algún otro día podamos repetirla-Finalizó con una sonrisa. Luego miró nuevamente al joven de coleta-Hasta luego-Y dándole la espalda volteó y se alejó a paso apresurado.

-¡Vaya, es la primera que te habla de esa forma!-Ryoga fue el primero que habló, aún sorprendido.

Fin del flash back.

-Ese carácter fue el que llamó tanto mi atención- dijo sincero, con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- preguntó temeroso.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí… Ya te dije que me importa mucho- dijo, para luego levantarse del sofá- Pero, la perdí por ser tan idiota.

-Aún no terminas de decirme que ocurrió entre ustedes- frunció el ceño.

-Hice algo muy malo- dijo conteniendo nuevamente las ganas de llorar, que según le había enseñado su padre no era un acto muy masculino- Muy malo y estúpido, y creo que ya la perdí… La he perdido para siempre.

Los ojos café de Ryoga lo miraron alejarse hasta perderlo de vista al verlo encerrarse en su habitación.

-Nunca lo había visto así- susurró sorprendido, para luego entrecerrar los ojos- Supongo que Akane no es para mí, creo que ya es hora de hacer algo por Ranma.

Shampoo se encontraba en su cuarto, no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior por lo que se encontraba algo pálida y ese día no asistió a la escuela.

Kodachi observaba con una mueca de fastidio a su prima sobre su cama, llorando sobre la almohada como había hecho toda la noche y parte del día anterior.

-¡Ranma eligió a esa niña fea en lugar de a mí!- exclamó entre lágrimas levantando su rostro- dime prima, ¿Soy tan fea que la prefiere a ella? ¡Dime qué rayos tiene ella que no tenga yo!

-¡Nada!- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- tienes clase, eres bonita y tienes dinero… La marimacho no tiene absolutamente nada de eso, ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el restaurante? Fue sin maquillaje ¿puedes creerlo?, es decir, qué clase de chica es- dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos mientras se paseaba por la habitación de Shampoo.

-¡No lo entiendo!- exclamó rompiendo a llorar de nuevo- ¡Hay que alejarla de él!

-Sin duda…-susurró mirándola- ¿Y tienes alguna idea?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo incorporándose en la cama y secándose las lágrimas que cubrían su bonito rostro- Hay que eliminarla como sea de la vida de Ranma.

-Concuerdo contigo, prima, esa chica tampoco me cae bien- sonrió Kodachi, asintiendo con la cabeza- "Tal vez con la marimacho lejos y Shampoo en su papel de despechada, consiga cumplir mi sueño con Ranma"- pensó.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Shampoo de repente formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué idea?- sonrió sentándose en el borde de la cama, para mirar a su prima con atención.

-También dejó a Ukyo ¿no? Ya verás lo que dos novias despechadas y abandonadas, somos capaces de hacer- sonrió alzando una ceja mientras sonreía.

-¡¿Recurrirás a Ukyo?!- gritó incrédula.

-Esa tonta puede servirnos de mucho, Kodachi- sonrió.

Ambas partieron rumbo al restaurante de Ukyo, lo conocían a pesar de nunca haber ido pues, era bastante popular en Nerima por sus reconocidos Okonomiyakis.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de madera del restaurante cerrado, se miraron con una maliciosa sonrisa y asintieron una vez con la cabeza, decididas.

-¿Sigo con los ojos irritados?

Kodachi volvió a asentir.

-Perfecto- sonrió y golpeó a la puerta.

Tras algunos largos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Ukyo se presentó ante ambas, vistiendo el mismo albornoz con el que recibió a Ranma el día anterior en ése mismo lugar.

-¡¿Ustedes?!- gritó sorprendida.

Kodachi y Shampoo sonrieron al percibir el reciente llanto en los ojos de Ukyo.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Shampoo- Es sobre Ranma.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, pero las manos de Kodachi y de Shampoo se interpusieron en ello y abrieron la puerta con fuerza, superando a la de Ukyo.

-Te va a interesar, estoy segura- dijo Kodachi, sonriendo.

Ukyo se quedó en silencio, meditando en lo que debía hacer.

-Vamos, nada pierdes con escucharnos- dijo Shampoo, intentando sonar lastimosa.

-Está bien, pero que sea corto- dijo lo más fría que pudo y les abrió las puertas, dejándolas pasar.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas en un total silencio, mientras Kodachi miraba con indignación el restaurante, pero intentando tragarse los ofensivos comentarios que tenía para decirle a Ukyo. Shampoo por su parte, estaba más concentrada en escoger bien las palabras.

-¿Y bien? Empiecen- dijo seria, Ukyo.

-¿Quieres a Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio en mi propio restaurante?

-Tómalo como quieras, da igual- dijo Kodachi.

-La verdad es que… Creo que tú y yo estamos pasando por situaciones muy parecidas- dijo Shampoo.

-¿Lo dices por Ranma?

-Claro, ¿Por quién más? Es el único que amo y siempre amaré y estoy que tú también.

Ukyo bajó la mirada.

-Debemos deshacernos de Akane, al parecer Ranma la eligió a ella, pero si algo le pasa o se decepciona de ella… Estoy segura que ya no la querrá tanto- sonrió Shanmpoo.

-Sé de lo que hablas- sonrió Ukyo, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Tú fuiste amiga de Akane ¿No es así? Tú debes saber algo que Ranma no sepa y que lo haga separarse de ella para siempre- sonrió Kodachi.

-Claro que sé algo- sonrió Ukyo, entrando en confianza- Algo que hará que la destierren de Nerima para siempre y que de seguro, hará que Ranma se aleje de ella.

-¿De qué estaríamos hablando?- sonrió Shampoo interesada al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-Akane practica artes marciales.

Continuará…

No creo que pueda actualizar muy pronto, lo mismo digo de mis otros fic... por eso fue que este capítulo puede que haya resultado tan simple y aburrido, es porque tengo muy poco tiempo para actualizar. No sé cuánto me demore, pero prometo no dejarlo, sólo confíen en que lo seguiré, a pesar de lo que demore, por favor.


End file.
